<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way to Fall by oO_Nyx_Oo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374433">Way to Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oO_Nyx_Oo/pseuds/oO_Nyx_Oo'>oO_Nyx_Oo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Dark, Demon Realm, Demon swears too, Demons, F/M, Mind Control, Other, Saiyan Tail, Swearing, War, shadow demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oO_Nyx_Oo/pseuds/oO_Nyx_Oo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his will Gohan has become the very thing he feared most. A bloodthirsty Saiyan on the prowl for his next kill. With his mind held firm in the grasp of a Demon Queen hell bent on destroying her entire realm and the next, what hope does he have? How do you break free of a prison when you can't even see the bars? And if so… what then? Post-Buu Saga</p><p>Fanart included!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Saiyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Swearing, violence, adult themes</p><p>Fanfic image drawn by myself. You can check it out a larger version on my twitter (@FFN_by_Nyx). Proper link is avaliable in my profile.</p><p>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Way to Fall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 - The Saiyan</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Saiyan knew his role and knew it well.</p><p>Never did he question it. Never once did he raise a single word of protest. For he was a killing machine, required to show no mercy or fear. He didn't have the physical capacity to. Those things were taken from him the day he entered the Demon Realm. And for that he was <em>thankful</em>.</p><p>"I have a task for you." said his Queen.</p><p>She spoke in a thick drawing tone. One which commanded respect - commanded <em>him!</em> And he would do anything for her.</p><p>Even if it <em>killed </em>him.</p><p>"Downstairs we have some rebels from the Umbra Clan." she said. "With your skill we might be able to discover the primary location of which they operate from."</p><p>The Saiyan nodded.</p><p>This was nothing new. The demon realm was at war. Attaining new prisoners was common.</p><p>"There have also been whispers.." continued his Queen, glancing at one of her bodyguards with lazy eyes. " We may have a spy in our midst. I want you to question these new prisoners. Maybe we can find someone close to this spy and weasel them out."</p><p>The Saiyan bowed deep, his knee digging into the polished marble floor beneath.</p><p>As one of the most trusted and powerful guards of the Queen, he often received far more responsibility than most.</p><p>"Use any means necessary." She said. "If you have to kill some of them, so be it."</p><p>"Yes, my Queen."</p><p>The red stone on the golden circlet about his head pulsed with a dull glow and the Queen hummed in contentment. "Ah, I can sense your excitement, Saiyan."</p><p>The Saiyan lifted his head, surveying the regal demon.</p><p>Towa Escala. Rightful Queen and ruler of the Demon Realm.</p><p>She looked positively malevolent sitting in her throne of iron and gold. Large hand crafted spikes protruded from her seat, with many metallic vipers coiled between them, their poisonous nature used to strike fear into those ignorant enough to oppose the ruling clan of the old world.</p><p>Large balls of blue fire suspended from the high ceiling lit her wicked figure, making her powder blue skin appear even colder than usual. She dressed in tight form fitting leather (which was common of the ruling class), dyed in shades of crimson and ash, personifying a sense of power and influence.</p><p>Many of the demons within the Demon Realm were unique in their colouring, but the majority of them shared two features in common: pointed ears and the whitest of hair.</p><p>So at odds with the Saiyan's own appearance.</p><p>Where they - the demons - were neat and pristine, he was wild and savage. In a sea of white hair, his dark locks struck out like a wolf among sheep. But his Queen treated him the same as the rest of them. Race was of little concern when you could provide power. And his power could fill an ocean.</p><p>"It is always a pleasure to kill in your name Lady Towa." said the Saiyan. "I could think of nothing better."</p><p>The Queens faint purple eyes observed the Saiyan with cold indifference.</p><p>"Of course you do." She said.</p><p>A deceitful smile came over her, and in moments she entered his mind, slithering between the layers just as she had done many times before. The red stone atop the Saiyan's crown now glowing with a demonic power that pulsed through his very veins.</p><p>His tail bristled at the intrusion but he tried to welcome it all the same. After all, he was <em>loyal</em>.</p><p>"Ah, excellent." she said as she shifted through his mind. "It appears you were successful in your most recent crusade. That villiage was annihilated..."</p><p>The Saiyans smile reflected her own.</p><p>"Look deeper, my Queen. There's more."</p><p>Her brow furrowed, and he felt her delve into another memory from the recent battle.</p><p>An image of a crimson coloured demon with short cut hair appeared in his minds eyes.</p><p>"Why yes, I see now." praised his Queen. "Your observation is astute as always. Those bastards must be desperate if they're using <em>him</em>."</p><p>The Saiyan grinned and folded his arms in a cocky manner.</p><p>"He seemed to be under the impression I would join his cause." he remarked. "I gave him my answer."</p><p>The image then played out in his minds eye. The Saiyans hand could be seen from his perspective, charging and firing a large ki blast at the offending demon, blasting his body with vengeful anger.</p><p>The smoke cleared and his target had disappeared, but there was some blood left where the demon he had been moments before.</p><p>"Excellent!" gasped the Queen. "You managed to damage the traitor! Did you find a body?"</p><p>"Apologies, my Queen, I did not."</p><p>The Queen hissed and his mind burned from her irritation.</p><p>And it didn't lift until she spoke again.</p><p>"Make sure the next time you see that meddlesome fool you <em>kill </em>him." she said. "This one has been a thorn in my side for years!"</p><p>The Saiyan bowed again.</p><p>"Of course, My Queen."</p><p>"Now go." She waved him away with the back of her hand. "You have permission for whatever resources you need to rat out this spy. Use any means necessary."</p><p>He stood, bowing once again, and turned to leave, stepping toward a set of large ancient doors.</p><p>"And Saiyan." called the Queen.</p><p>He halted, shifting his head slightly to indicate he was listening.</p><p>"<em>Don't </em>fail me."</p><p>His eyes locked with hers, and a dark grin swept his lips, the gem on his crown glowing red.</p><p>"Never, my Queen."</p>
<hr/><p>Sangi was a demon of roughly sixteen cycles. As someone who had grown by the boarder during this war, he had been eager to join the ranks of the Umbra forces for years. Desperate to make a difference, just like his father had tried to.</p><p>His mother was dead against it of course, but she always known the day would come. Her son would leave her just as her daughter and husband had many years prior.</p><p>Each day Towa killed more and more of their kind and Sangi's resentment grew. He couldn't let this go on.</p><p>His older sister had joined the forces when she was of age many cycles ago, but neither he nor his mother had heard from her in a while.</p><p>His sister was fearless and he held hope that she was still alive, doing her part for the clan. He missed her dearly, but the person he wished to see most was his father.</p><p>His father had died years ago and the body was never found. It almost broke his mother when they received the news.</p><p>But Sangi refused to believe that.</p><p>He had a feeling deep in his gut that his father could still be out there somewhere, surviving. If no body was found, how could that prove his death?</p><p>His mother had detested Sangi's theories on the subject, so he made sure to keep them to his self. Maybe his father got hit by one of Towa's men and couldn't remember himself? What if he was trapped in her dungeon, deep in that labyrinth of tunnels that was her underground castle?</p><p>He could be <em>anywhere</em>.</p><p>Sangi held out hope.</p><p>So it was when he left his family home in a teary goodbye that Sangi silently promised his mother he would find his father and bring him home.</p><p>The young demon had to train for over a year before he was allowed to join the rebel forces and go into the field. It had been long and arduous but he had shown some skill and passed all his tests. He was by all means a decent fighter. But there was a difference between fighting as a training exercise and fighting for real.</p><p>He had been placed with a group of demons with various amounts of experience to help defend one of the villages on the boarder. Umbra forces had been trying for years to keep this stretch of land from Towa and her armies but had so far proved unsuccessful. Sangi hoped that this time they could turn things around.</p><p>He was on his way to the departure point before he noticed a heated argument between two of the higher ranked demons within the camp.</p><p>"No! We shouldn't be sending out more to fight!" Snapped Phanta to a tall female council member. "As long as they have the Saiyan, we can't win!"</p><p>As a Shadow Demon, Phanta was one of the few weapons Umbra had left in its arsenal. Sangi had trained once or twice under the crimson coloured demon but he had never seen the demon as fired up as he did now.</p><p>"We need to stop him first!" Phanta snapped again. "If we can do that, maybe get him on-side then-"</p><p>"How many times have I told you?" replied the council member. She was a tall demon. Her short white hair tied in a mid-length pony tail. "It's too risky! That mortal is far too strong for his own good! We'll lose hundreds!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"We'll talk about this later." she said "Right now I have a battle to oversee!"</p><p>She looked past the Shadow Demon and locked eyes with Sangi, causing the young demon to jump.</p><p>"Sangi!" She called. "You're stationed with me aren't you?</p><p>"Erm, I-"</p><p>"Then hurry it up boy! We haven't got all day!"</p><p>"Erm, Yes!" he said, startled. "Yes mam!"</p><p>The female council member stalked off, her white ponytail bobbing behind her and Sangi made to follow. It wasn't hard to miss the expression on Phanta's face as he trotted past the demon on his way to battle.</p><p>It didn't take long though after departure for Sangi and his team to discover they were outnumbered. Thankfully, there was no sign of 'The Saiyan' today but the call was still made to abort for now.</p><p>"Quick! We need to pull back!" yelled a fellow fighter.</p><p>Sangi didn't need telling twice.</p><p>The team leader, another Shadow Demon, opened a portal for the fighters to escape. It was the same way they had gotten to the remote location.</p><p>Only Shadow Demons possessed the unique skill to create portals (among other things), and those skills proved useful in this war. Unfortunately it was also the reason why Towa wanted them dead. She absolutely hated power that she couldn't control.</p><p>Sangi volunteered to defend the rear to ensure all the fighters got out safe.</p><p>Explosions and ki blasts rained down around him, causing destruction to the already demolished town around him. It used to be a small settlement a few years back, but now it was pretty much rubble with a few broken walls still standing here and there. A place to play their game of war.</p><p>"Soilder!" yelled the Shadow Demon maintaining the portal. "Hurry up! We have everyone. Let's get the hell outta here now! We haven't got much time!"</p><p>"Yessir!" said Sangi. "I'm coming!" And he made a mad dash for the exit. Away from this violence and away from the fear churning inside him. But before he could cross what remained of a sandy road covered in rubble, something hit his legs and snaked around his ankles, binding them together fast.</p><p>"Soilder!" barked the Shadow Demon, unable to move lest he break the portal.</p><p>Sangi rolled over and found a metal rope coiled around his legs. <em>Where had that come from!?</em></p><p>He reached to untie it, but the rope was locked solid.</p><p>"Ke-Sac!" snarled Sangi. He was in big shit now-</p><p>Another explosion and Sangi curled into a ball lest he get hit by the stray rocks.</p><p>The Shadow Demon could see Sangi was caught. And with a grunt he broke off the portal and moved to assist.</p><p>"Stay still!" Yelled the Shadow Demon. "I'm com-"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bang!</em> </strong>
</p><p>Sangi's head snapped up just in time to see the demon - his team leader - get shot in the chest by a red ki blast.</p><p>"No!" cried Sangi.</p><p>He watched in slow motion as the demon placed his hands to the wound on his chest which was pooling with blood. Moments later he collapsed into the rubble, out of view. Sangi panicked.</p><p>
  <em>Shit! Shit! Shit! This is not good!</em>
</p><p>He reached for the coiled metal once again, and tried with renewed efforts to remove the bindings about his legs. He had to get away, fast!</p><p>It was no use though. The blasted thing wasn't coming off!</p><p>"Ke-Sac!" he snarled again.</p><p>Another nearby explosion and Sangi dragged himself behind a blasted stone wall. It wasn't much but it was something.</p><p>Attempting to break free again, he tried a small ki blast in hopes of destroying the metal rope but when his attack hit, the rope gave him a nasty shock.</p><p>Sangi gasped in pain. <em>What the hell is this thing?</em></p><p>He considered pulling his dagger and maybe trying that but something seemed <em>off</em>.</p><p>The explosions had settled.</p><p>
  <em>That's odd.</em>
</p><p>He looked around.</p><p>Had Towa's side <em>given up</em>? Or had they simply just left?</p><p>Before he could think further, a pair of large leather boots landed beside him, loud and foreboding, and Sangi almost jumped through his skin.</p><p>He was not alone.</p><p>Looking up into the bright sun Sangi could make out the tall shape of a very firm built demon.</p><p>He looked like a bear!</p><p>He had square shoulders and long white hair which was tied tight into some type of man-bun atop his head. He had vibrant lime-green skin and a white band-aid taped over his nose. A long grey jacket draped over the demons tall frame, likely hiding weapons of some kind (Sangi wasn't sure). But the most startling of all was the hot pink sunglasses the demon wore across his face. They were curved and transparently bright. Not the sort of attire you would expect a soldier to wear. And certainly not out here.</p><p>"My my. What do we have here?" Said the tall demon as he appraised Sangi. "Hmm, purple skin. Quite young. Your name wouldn't happen to be Sangi Aria by chance, would it?"</p><p>Sangi looked up in fear, unable to utter word. He had been caught. His first day of fighting for Umbra and he had been <em>caught!</em></p><p>But wait! How did this guy know his name?!</p><p>The demon smirked, pushing his hot pink sunglasses atop his head in one swift move, revealing a handsome face.</p><p>"I Thought so." he said. His voice deep. "You're gonna come with me now. I have a friend who just can't wait to meet you."</p><p>He picked his teeth with a clawed fingernail.</p><p>"It'll be a reunion of sorts." he said.</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>The demon pulled out a gun of some kind. Sangi had never seen one quite like <em>that</em> before.</p><p>"Hmm, you seem to be under the delusion I'm here to give you some kinda choice?" said the demon, holding the gun loosely between his open fingers.</p><p>Sangi stared, not sure what to say. He'd be <em>caught </em>afterall.</p><p>The demon then sighed a deep sigh and placed a hand on his forehead, as though praying for patience.</p><p>Then he pressed his gun to Sangi's neck.</p><p>"I <em>said</em>" he repeated. "it's <em>time </em>to <em>go</em>."</p>
<hr/><p>Hushed whispers filled the room as hundreds of demons congregated in the great hall.</p><p>An unscheduled meeting had been called for the High Demon court to converge by the Demon Queen herself. And whilst not rare, these events themselves were considered <em>unusual</em>.</p><p>The hall was at the very centre of the castle network. It was one of the more grander rooms within the underground castle as it had incredibly high ceilings with great columns carved into the walls themselves. Banners baring Towa's infinity insignia were hung around the room, the largest acting as a backdrop to her throne. It screamed power.</p><p>The Saiyan entered discreetly via one of the small side entrances and took his usual place on the large dias.</p><p>Holding a spear (which stood taller than him), he wore a relaxed yet firm stance next his Queen who remained seated and impassive.</p><p>General Kaius, along with some other high ranking guards and courtiers, stood close. The gold glinting from their various jewellery and arm rings against the teal blue firelight that illuminated the room.</p><p>The Saiyan's eyes flicked in the Generals direction in cold assessment.</p><p>It was no secret the General <em>hated</em> the Saiyan. And the feeling was mutual. But then again, the Saiyan didn't really much care for people outside his Queen. They were all just hot air and noise in his eyes.</p><p>Many demon guards flanked the room, not that they were necessary. The Saiyan was more than enough to defend her.</p><p><em>Such jealously. </em>She would sometimes whisper in his mind. <em>You know they are necessary to intimidate.</em></p><p><strong><em>I</em></strong><em> am enough to intimidate. </em>Would be his usual reply.</p><p>As one of her most trusted guards, The Saiyan was dressed in similar uniform to the others who fought in her name: a black chest plate with a thin golden geometric pattern embellished over the top, gold arm bands along with thick gold cuffs adorned his arms and wrists, loose black pants made of linen were tucked into a pair of black fighting boots that matched his chest plate, and a moron sash (which doubled as a cloak) was tied about his waist.</p><p>Everything was standard, save for the golden circlet atop his head.</p><p>The circlet had been created by the Queen herself and was what gave him unprecedented levels of strength….s<em>hould</em> she command it.</p><p>It also gave her access to his mind (whenever they were close) although, he found that mind to be drifting as the proceedings continued.</p><p>He noted the orange robes of one of the demons in the crowed, here to observe today's proceedings and a strange image flashed across his mind, but it disappeared as quick as it came.</p><p>Unprepared, a warmth pulsed from the stone on the circlet and the Saiyan tried to embrace a wave of displeasure which was <em>not </em>his own. It mingled within his mind and seeped down into the very marrow of his bones. Something had sparked a fury deep within his Queen and she was not pleased.</p><p>He <em>hoped </em>he wasn't the cause but then he looked in her direction and saw her cool purple gaze focused on a demon kneeled before them.</p><p>The demon was of average height. Nothing particularly special. Just one of her many advisors. This one had risen through the ranks from years of clever intel and military strategy although, the Saiyan knew very little outside of that. His job was to kill. Not talk.</p><p>"Well done, Ramune." said the Queen. "You're efforts have meant we were able to infiltrate one of rebels base camps in the mountains."</p><p>"Thank you, my Queen."</p><p>The wave of displeasure submerged the Saiyan's senses, making it hard to focus, but his stance didn't falter.</p><p>"So," she continued. "I found it rather <em>unfortunate </em>that when I sent an army to infiltrate the camp, that very same army was completely overwhelmed by a surprise attack from the Umbra."</p><p>Silence followed her statement. Not even a cough could be heard from the large audience of demons, all dedicated to Towa's cause.</p><p>The Saiyan clenched his spear tight.</p><p>"We are at war Ramune. As an advisor I would have thought you of all people would have been aware."</p><p>"Yes." said the lilac coloured demon, his long white hair hooding the sides of his face as he continued to bow. "Most unfortunate my lady."</p><p>More silence, but the displeasure baring down on the Saiyan had become almost suffocating.</p><p>And then - just like that - it <em>lifted</em>.</p><p>He took a low breath then looked up, his lips tightening.</p><p>"Thankfully," said his Queen, "we were able to capture one of the Umbra. One who was able to provide us some rather <em>useful </em>information. Tell me, Ramune. Do you know this person?"</p><p>There was some shuffling and from the side entrance another demon entered the room. This one with similar complexion to Ramune's. He was younger (barly an adult) and was being held - almost dragged - by two burly looking guards.</p><p>The Saiyan could see the colour leave Ramune's face in light of their new visitor. It was the first time the Saiyan had seen the advisor look up since today's meeting.</p><p>"Father!" Gasped the boy. "I- I'm sorry-!"</p><p>"Oh-<em>ho!</em>" Gasped Lady Towa in mock surprise, "Father! My my, what a lovely reunion! I didn't think you two would be so close! What luck!" She cackled in her chair. "And here I was thinking we had just plucked some random inexperienced boy off the field. Well, this does change things."</p><p>"Sangi!" hissed Ramune. "N-No! Please!"</p><p>Lady Towa was unperturbed. "Tell me Ramune. Are you a spy for the Umbra or not?"</p><p>"I-I-"</p><p>"If you tell me now, I'll let your son go free." she said, looking down at the boy. "But maybe we'll still remove one of his fingers for your compliance."</p><p>"No!" shouted Ramune. "You wouldn't?! Please, do not harm him!"</p><p>"Father!" Sangi struggled. "Please don't-" but a sharp slap from one of the guards silenced him.</p><p>Ramune's frantic eyes skipped from Sangi to Towa and back again. It appeared things were happening too fast for the old advisor to process. The Saiyan found it odd see someone usually so sure of himself, so at ends now.</p><p><em>Must be fear.</em> Thought the Saiyan.<em> What a disgusting emotion.</em></p><p>"Hm, family reunions." said the Queen. "How quaint."</p><p>The surrounding crowd was silent. Hundreds of pairs of demon eyes on Ramune.</p><p>Normally, as an advisor to the Queen, Ramune he had taken such things in his stride but today was different. Today he could die.</p><p>The boy - Sangi - looked as though he wanted to touch his father, to verify he was real. If Ramune was truly a spy the two had probably not seen each other in an age. The old demon had worked for Towa for <em>years</em>. Many years. How long had he managed to foil her plans?</p><p>The silence continued to hang in the air, like a snake about to strike.</p><p>"You know what?" asked Towa suddenly, her voice quiet. "I don't think this is going to work. Make it the boys hand instead-"</p><p>"As you wish-" uttered the Saiyan.</p><p>"No- no!" interrupted Ramune. "Please no!"</p><p>Towa raised her hand and the Saiyan halted.</p><p>The advisor looked at her with frantic eyes, eager to find a resolution which didn't involve death.</p><p>"Is this to be your confession?" asked the Queen while examining the demon through hooded eyes but she didn't give him the time to answer.</p><p>"Tell me, is it true that you have worked against our <em>nation,</em> for <em>years</em>? That the reason you have been so successful as an advisor was because you had been working with <em>them</em> this whole time? That your loyalties to the old ways were always null and void from the day you entered my service!?"</p><p>The demon crowd of onlookers began to murmur to each other. If this was true then there could be a possibility there were more. A <em>full investigation</em> would need to be done…</p><p>"I…"</p><p>Ramune's eyes settled on Sangi, taking in the fear on the boys face. He then looked down at his clawed hands and sighed a deep sigh.</p><p>"Y<em>es</em>," he said at last. "it was me,"</p><p>The demons began to 'boo' Ramune, almost muffling out his next words entirely.</p><p>"I did everything."</p><p>The crowd became louder. Some yelling for Ramune's <em>head</em>. The Saiyan could feel the anticipation of violence as his Queen smiled.</p><p>"Well," she said. "it's about time."</p><p>Her tone was casual but her eyes held a fierce anger.</p><p>Even the Saiyan could appreciate Ramune's comprehension of the situation. The demon was spent. He'd lost everything.</p><p>But the crowd was getting louder. More impatient.</p><p>"Fine." said the Queen, her voice loud, filling the hall. She made a flicking gesture. "Take his life. I'm done with this."</p><p>"No!" screamed Sangi. But his cries were lost amongst the cheering crowd as a large, burly demon stepped forward. His uniform more decorated than the others.</p><p>"No General Kaius." said Towa, unmoving. "I want the Saiyan to do it." and the crowd cheered.</p><p>General Kaius paused, his mouth slightly ajar, then closed it before glancing down and bowing his bald in a polite fashion.</p><p>"As you wish, my Queen."</p><p>It was not hard to miss the twitch of muscle in his left cheek.</p><p>The Saiyan smirked and made sure to brush past the General as he stepped forward, the crowd of demons now chanting his name.</p><p>
  <em>"Saiyan! Saiyan! Saiyan!"</em>
</p><p>It infuriated General Kaius even more.</p><p>Uncaring, the Saiyan passed his spear to a nearby guard and walked toward Ramune, the demon still kneeled all weak and pathetic on the polished floor. His fine robes now quite ruffled from all the recent <em>excitement</em>.</p><p>"Demon!" Announced the Saiyan to the hall at large and the crowd hushed. "You have proved yourself unworthy of your Queen. You will now be executed for your misdeeds-"</p><p>"No!" Yelled Sangi. "Not my Father! Please, I have being searching for him - take me instead - I will do any-!"</p><p>One of the guards responsible for the boy gripped him with renewed strength and pushed a dagger to his throat. "Be quiet!" Hissed the guard.</p><p>"Sangi!" Said Ramune. "Please, just do as they say! Don't give them any reason to harm -"</p><p>But before he could finish, the Saiyan grabbed Ramune by the jaw, forcing his eyes on him. "Look at me, traitor!"</p><p>Ramune didn't move, clearly startled at the sudden rough treatment.</p><p>Whilst the Saiyan had never worked directly with the demon, he knew this one would have enough sense not to cross <em>him </em>too. He glared at the creature.</p><p>"Damn you, Saiyan!" snarled Ramune, shifting in the Saiyans grip. "Damn you and your Queen and the her old ways <em>to hell!</em>" and in one final act of defiance he spat at the Saiyan, proving his earlier assessment incorrect.</p><p>A couple of the demon subjects in the room gasped, some even hissing in disapproval. But the Saiyan's face remained impassive.</p><p>Silent, he reached down to the sash that hung about his waist and brought it to his face.</p><p>Without looking away from Ramune, he wiped the demons spit off his face, his movements slow and deliberate. Almost theatrical.</p><p>Once done, he contemplated the demon with new eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that this one reminded him of a type of insect. One of which he had never really seen or appreciated before.</p><p>He watched as it's delicate body inhaled and exhaled, it's rage having wholly consumed it.</p><p><em>Pathetic</em>.</p><p>"Spear!" barked the Saiyan. And he thrust right hand out, catching the weapon with abrupt grace.</p><p>It wasn't hard to miss the quick inhale of air from his new specimen. It sent a thrill down his spine. One that finished at the final joint of his tail.</p><p>"You know," remarked the Saiyan "I find it kinda amusing you mention hell..." And he moved closer. So close, he made sure the demon could feel his breath as he spoke, his eyes trained like a wolfs, hungry to take in what was about to happen next.</p><p>"...because I'm about to take you there."</p><p>A split-second whoosh of air and the spearhead hit his target dead on, piercing straight up through the demons sternum in one swift move. As fast as a bullet and as strong as an ox.</p><p>Ramune gasped. And for a moment everything went quiet.</p><p>Sangi screamed but roar erupted from the crowd accompanied him, drowning the boys voice entirely.</p><p>Despite the noise, the Saiyan watched with wry smile, contemplating his handy-work.</p><p><em>This</em> is what he <em>lives </em>for.</p><p>It's what he has been <em>perfected </em>for.</p><p>Nothing rivals the feeling of a death by his hand.<em> Absolutely nothing</em>.</p><p>The lilac-coloured demon looks down at the spear now lodged square in his chest with an expression reminiscent of shock (the Saiyan wouldn't really know or care) and his face becomes a shade lighter as the blood drains and his pupils dilate further.</p><p>Sangi screamed again but his cries were indistinguishable to the ravenous demons chanting for his fathers death.</p><p>The Saiyan couldn't care <em>less</em>.</p><p>The jewel on his circlet glows, and crimson light washes over his victim's face. Ramune's mouth is agape as he shudders and tries to move against the bronze shaft holding him, but the Saiyan doesn't let it budge. Not a single inch.</p><p>Another wave of cheers but the noises - just like Sangi's screams - are too distant for the Saiyan now. He is too caught up in the moment.</p><p>The demons eyes reach up to the Saiyan's, almost questioning if this is real. And the Saiyan has the urge to shrug his shoulders as if to say "Well yes. What else did you expect?" but he is too focused on his task to care.</p><p>The demon tries to reach out, but the Saiyan merely jostles the spear and the movement is lost, causing the crowd to cheer once again. The praise assuring the Saiyan of one thing:</p><p>If someone - anyone - interrupts him now, he will <em>kill them.</em></p><p>Ramune cries out again and his boy's incessant wailing continues. The advisor tries to speak but uncontrollable shaking has taken his body - a sign that his nervous system is trying to release the trauma brought upon it.</p><p>The Saiyan has knowledge of these things because his Queen does. She has always provided him with any information that will facilitate in his work that was primarily killing.</p><p>Anything to give <em>them </em>the advantage.</p><p>There are choking sounds and the gurgling begins. The demon betrayed into a slow death by its own blood.</p><p>The Saiyan watches on hungry. His fire red eyes waiting for that moment. <em>That precise moment</em> when the force holding the demons body dissipates altogether; when the body becomes just that. A body. A piece of discarded flesh.</p><p>Blood begins to roll from Ramune in slow waves and it drips from his mouth and chest like molten wax. Unhurried in it journey, it travels down the rod and over the Saiyan's calloused hands to its final destination on the dark marble floor.</p><p>Just another side effect of death the Saiyan figures, and his skin tingles beneath the warm blood, invigorating him in purpose as his tail flicks to the beat of a dying heart.</p><p>The death is deliciously slow. And he almost can't place when it happens because the weight of the demon still lurches on the rod every now and then, the nerve endings attempting to re-awaken the body, unknowing of its own imminent demise.</p><p>Fine hairs prickle on the Saiyan's tail and his stone continues to glow red.</p><p><em>Hurry up!</em> he thought, impatient.<em> I'm done waiting!</em></p><p>A final sigh from the demon and there it is. Time stops.</p><p>The Saiyan pauses and Sangi collapses between the guards holding him, still gasping his tears, but the guards still hold onto him.</p><p>The Saiyan is rough when he pulls the demons head back to examine it closer, uncaring of the odd angle he's pulled the neck by and he sees its aged pale eyes flicker one last time. One final time and they become dead inside.</p><p>The lights are out. No one is home.</p><p>The thought makes the Saiyan snicker and need to laugh takes hold, but he manages to repress himself, for there is still more work to do yet!</p><p>He drops the body to the ground and a roar emits from the crowd. And it takes multiple guards and courtiers to bring calm back to the room once again.</p><p>The Saiyan stands back and yanks his weapon from the demons corpse before moving on because, after all, it is trash to him now. Meaningless trash.</p><p>The Saiyan snarls. Out of all the things he hates it is traitors who disgust him most. Just as they do his Queen.</p><p>How dare they rile against her? She offers them <em>everything </em>and this is how they repay her. Those who hide away in the mountains will pay. He promises her every day.</p><p>Towa observes the crowd of demons in her court. And among them the Saiyan can still hear the demons sons sooking. Moaning like a youngling. It <em>sickens </em>him.</p><p>"Let that be a message to the rest of you." The Queen states, loud and clear. "If you oppose us, this will be your end. Let the message spread."</p><p>She gazes at the Saiyan, and her lips shift into a coy smile. "By the way," she motions to the boy. "you can take his hand now."</p><p>"Yes, my Queen."</p><p>"What? Wait! NO!" screams Sangi.</p><p>"Make it quick. I have other matters to attend too."</p><p>"Of course, my Queen."</p><p>"NO! PLEASE NO!" Sangi begins to struggle against the guards, but it is of no use.</p><p>The Saiyan walks toward the boy, pulling a sword from one of his fellow guards belts on his way. He doesn't even acknowledge the god awful wailing.</p><p>Nor does he bother asking which hand either. He just grabs whichever is closest.</p><p>Sangi tries to pull away but the Saiyan's grip is solid and unforgiving.</p><p>"Please don't!" screamed the young demon. "Oh gods please no! NO!"</p><p>And - remarkably - the Saiyan paused, contemplating the teenager.</p><p>The boy was <em>scared</em> after all.</p><p>He loosened his grip.</p><p>And Sangi looked up at him, confused.</p><p>"You know what?" said the Saiyan, his tone remarkably soft. "You're right. I really <em>shouldn't </em>do this."</p><p>The Saiyans eyes shift to Lady Towa and the boys eyes follow, the warm tears still streaming down his lilac cheeks, so similar in colour to his deceased fathers.</p><p>"But then." continued the Saiyan, shifting back. "as a rebel you really shouldn't have crossed <em>her</em>."</p><p>There was a metallic swish and the hand fell clean from the young demons wrist.</p><p>A dark smile is shared between Saiyan and Queen and a scream swells through the great hall.</p><p>The Saiyan moves as blood spews from the wound like a pulsing hose. The screams became deafening.</p><p>"My hand!" yelled Sangi. "He took <em>my hand</em>!"</p><p>The Saiyan winced as the boys screams pierce his sensitive ears. Such an overreaction. What did the boy expect? A rebel with a traitor for a father. Honestly, he got off lightly with his life.</p><p>Flailing around in the grasp of the guards, Sangi was dragged from the throne room, a trail of blood left in his wake.</p><p>It not until the doors shut that the Saiyan flicks the bloody hand to the floor. It lands by the feet of some observing demons and they recoil.</p><p>The Saiyan smirks.</p><p>He then uses his maroon sash again to wipe the sword clean before returning it to the guard he had taken it from and he resumes his position next to his Queen, his steps deliberate and poised.</p><p>"That is all." Announced his Queen to the court at large "You are dismissed."</p><p>Immediately, courtiers dressed uniform robes of dull grey step forward to clean the blood and flesh left on the floor from today's 'meeting' with minimal fuss. After all, these things happen from time to time.</p><p>The audience of demons exited the hall in slow succession, their voices murmuring in deep discussion of today's events. Not everyone leaves though and a few advisors approach Towa in her throne, notifying her of a few urgent matters in hushed voices. But other than a few body guards, it was only General Kaius and the Saiyan who remained.</p><p>Kaius moves toward the Saiyan but pretends to observe the empty hall.</p><p>"Next time," he grumbled. "be sure not to play so much with your food, <em>boy</em>."</p><p>The Saiyan's head shifted, and he examined the firm-built demon with dark purple skin. They wore the same armour but that was about the only thing they shared in common. It was really only the dark blue Potara earrings that hung from his pointed ears that made much difference.</p><p>It was often believed that the Potara granted special powers, but most were only replicas, like the General's. A cheap copy.</p><p>The Saiyan smirked, the beginnings of a coy remark having formed.</p><p>"I didn't know you ate corpses in you spare time, General?" he said in low tones. "Perhaps I should ask our Queen to serve Ramune's body to you on a platter and have it sent to your private chambers tonight?"</p><p>Kaius growled, rushing forward. "Why you insolent-!"</p><p>"<em>General.</em>"</p><p>Kaius halted.</p><p>The Queen had noticed his outburst. The eyes of her and all her advisors directed on him.</p><p>The General looked ready to backhand the Saiyan but dropped his muscular arm in an instant. The Queen did not look pleased.</p><p>"Leave us." she ordered.</p><p>"I.." Kaius looked between the Saiyan and his Queen a bit unsure, the faintest hints of a blush coating his dark purple cheeks.</p><p>And then he bowed.</p><p>"As you wish, my Queen." he said.</p><p>The Saiyan smirked as Kaius sent one final seething glare in his direction, before briskly stepping out of the great hall entirely.</p><p>A few more hushed whispers resumed between the Queen and her advisors and she sent them off as well so they could perform whatever tasks she had set for them. They left as a group, still speaking quietly before leaving a hall of silence in their wake.</p><p>The Queen watched as the double doors closed behind them and began to pick at her short claw-like nails.</p><p>"You're getting cocky." she said simply.</p><p>It wasn't hard to guess who the statement was referring to, but hadn't finished.</p><p>"Why is it," she began "that no matter how hard I try to manipulate your mind, I can't cut down that cocky Saiyan attitude of yours?"</p><p>She looked up from her nails to observe him with slow precision, her calculating gaze cold in her assessment.</p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>" she considered. "It must be something that's ingrained in your breed."</p><p><em>My breed?</em> Thought the Saiyan <em>What does she-</em></p><p>"Stand before me." said the Queen, interrupting his thoughts without a care.</p><p>A flick of his tail and he did as she bid, standing at the bottom of the plateau as he had done<em> many</em> times before.</p><p>"Now." she said. "<em>kneel."</em></p><p>Again, with little thought, he did as requested.</p><p>"Tell me." she said. "Are you <em>loyal?</em>"</p><p>Before he could answer, he felt her enter his mind without discretion.</p><p>He wondered briefly if there was something he had done to anger her, but nothing came to mind.</p><p>So as he answered, he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling as she shifted about between his thoughts.</p><p>"Nothing pleases me more than killing in your name," said the Saiyan resolutely. "I am<em> beyond</em> loyal, my Queen."</p><p>"Hmm," she considered as she placed her slender hands onto the arms of her steel-gold throne, acknowledging his answer. "How astute."</p><p>And then she spoke through his mind, her words like venom.</p><p><em>But if it weren't for me, you would have never discovered your true potential as a killer, </em> <strong> <em>Gohan</em> </strong> <em>.</em></p><p>The final word burned and the Saiyan yelled before he could even consider his words.</p><p>"Never use that NAME!" he snarled. And his deep voice echoed through the empty hall, along with his fury.</p><p>His dark energy began to fill his limbs before-</p><p><em>Calm yourself!</em> came the voice of his Queen inside his head. It was loud and authoritative and it acted as a cooling balm to the Saiyans ego that was immediate and swift.</p><p>The energy faded, and she spoke into his mind again.</p><p><em>I needed to be sure some of my more </em>dated <em>modifications were still in effect. </em>She said<em> I would hate to send you into the field and not have you come back.</em></p><p>The Saiyan shifted in his kneeled position, the red stone still glowing.</p><p>"I would <em>never </em>leave you my Queen!" he said, aghast. "You know I am only loyal to you!" he repeated.</p><p>And then she slapped him across the face. Hard.</p><p>Unprepared, the Saiyan's head snapped, stunning him for a short moment. He couldn't remember when she had got so close before-</p><p>"<em>You </em>are loyal to <em>me </em>because the crown <em>I</em> forced onto your head makes you loyal!" snapped the Queen.</p><p>She stood over him and grabbed him by his wild dark hair, her sharp nails digging into his scalp as she pulled his head back in anger. "You know I will never be fully satisfied until your alliance is solely focused on <em>me</em>, Saiyan!"</p><p>The Saiyan grit his teeth.</p><p>Deep down, he <em>knew</em> he could've tried to overpower, but he would never think to do that. She was his Queen. His master. His <em>liberator.</em> Regardless of how much she insisted his allegiance was falsely created, he <em>knew </em>he was loyal. He had never known anything different. Never wanted to question-</p><p>"I saw what was in your mind, Saiyan. Don't lie to me." she hissed.</p><p><em>My mind? </em>He thought <em>She can't possibly mean -</em></p><p>The split-second image popped in his mind again. The one he'd seen for a brief instant before Ramune was called forward -</p><p>"That…that man.." he gasped. "he..he is…no one…"</p><p>She slapped him again.</p><p>"Your thoughts betray you!" she snarled, her hair slightly askew.</p><p>Her fury was palpable. And it spread through the Saiyan's mind like a thick paste.</p><p>"I've seen your dreams." she said. "I <em>know</em> them. You can <em>never</em> lie to me!"</p><p>Her voice sounded almost hysterical, confusing the Saiyan to no end.</p><p>Part of him wished to protest; to insist he could handle whatever this problem was. If this was a question of loyalty, he wanted to prove her <em>wrong</em>. He had already killed hundreds in her name and he would kill hundreds more if only-</p><p>"It isn't a question of how many you'll kill." she said through closed teeth.</p><p>And again, she entered his mind. Searching…filtering…</p><p>…<em>repairing</em>.</p><p>And the Saiyan tried his damnedest to <em>invite</em> the pain. To show no weakness. Because surely <em>that</em> would impress upon her his level of loyalty. <em>That </em>would end this madness.</p><p>It didn't thoough, and without any control or warning, his eyes clouded over as an image appeared within his mind. The same one which had angered his queen…</p><p>It was blurry first, as though distant, like looking through a pool of water..</p><p>Colours shifted and moved, and then a wave of clarity burst forth and the world around him solidified once again…</p><p>Green fields and such clear blue sky.</p><p>He'd never seen sky like that. Never. The demon realm was all he knew and it was always surrounded in amber skies mixed with rust-red clouds, suspended above an unforgiving wasteland of desert which was always hot and always brimming with the darkest of intentions.</p><p>He examined the image further…</p><p>At the edge of the vibrant grass, water sparkled as it trickled down a tiny stream. It looked…<em>clean</em>.</p><p>Regardless, the Saiyan's eyes followed the waters journey until came to a man. Had this been what had caused such wrath within his Queen? This simple mortal?</p><p>The Saiyan appraised him.</p><p>He was tall and showed a strong build - as tall as the Saiyan in fact! And with hair which was just as black and wild. But the most startling of all was the clothing this one wore. It was made of the most striking shades of orange that it almost flared like a candle in a dark room. And all encompassed in a sash of royal blue.</p><p>There was something about this man but the Saiyan couldn't place it. He certainly didn't understand why the image would send his Queen into a tizzy. He'd never even met someone like this. At least he couldn't remember meeting someone like this. It made no sense..</p><p>Yet beneath all these strange images, the Saiyan could still sense his Queen observing, just like a dark shadow. Her judgement cold and silent.</p><p>The man turned and placed a large hand on the Saiyan's head, jostling his hair as though he had done it many times before.</p><p>The motion caused immediate distaste.</p><p>Seething, the Saiyan's first instinct was to bat the hand away. To grab the man by the blue cuffed wrist and throw him to the ground. But before he could do anything the man smiled at him-</p><p>And that stopped everything…</p><p><em>Never</em> had the Saiyan witnessed an expression like that.</p><p><em>Never</em>.</p><p>And certainly not directed at <em>him</em>. In all his years of killing there was no reason for someone to show him as such. And he didn't <em>want </em>anyone to. It <em>sickened </em>him.</p><p>On a logical level he knew he shouldn't care for such things. That this shouldn't phase him in the slightest. But that wasn't enough to erase the moment from his mind.</p><p>
  <em>That smile…</em>
</p><p>It was so naked…so honest…</p><p>It said "I see you. I know you. I <em>accept </em>you….so, why can't you?"</p><p>This man saw through the Saiyan and <em>liked</em> what he saw.</p><p>
  <em>I...I can't-</em>
</p><p>An unexpected warmth bloomed within the Saiyan's chest and it flooded his mind-</p><p>
  <em>I can't hold on any more…</em>
</p><p>His eyes began to itch something bad and his lungs had stopped working entirely - he was sure they had -</p><p>
  <em>I feel it slipping…</em>
</p><p>He daren't try to breath though because he knew something <em>bad </em>would happen. Breathing would bring bad things. Something would break and his Queen would become furious. And he wouldn't dare be the cause of that fury.<em> No way!</em></p><p>His thoughts were disturbed however by a warm liquid that trickled down his face.</p><p>Slow and intricate in its decent, it tickled his cheek before travelling along his jaw. The Saiyan brought a hand up to check if it were blood-</p><p>No. Just water.</p><p>Tears actually. <em>His tears</em>.</p><p>He'd only ever witnessed such things on the faces of his victims.</p><p><em>Never his</em>.</p><p>They felt awful and foreign. Like a type of sickness which needed to be eradicated. Why wouldn't his blasted lungs <em>fucking work!</em>? What was <em>wrong </em>with him!?</p><p>And then. Finally. <em>Blessedly</em>. Something cool and familiar entered his mind.</p><p>He clung to it like a lost child.</p><p>It was his Queen. She was there. She was always there, hidden somewhere in the recesses of his mind whenever they were close.</p><p>He could feel her presence shift, between the folds and the layers but she was not gentle in her assault. No, she was brutal and hard. Like a monster on the hunt for the source of his <em>malfunction</em>.</p><p>"Ah yes." she muttered aloud. "It seems we have been a little sentimental today, haven't we." it wasn't a question. "Perhaps it is time for another <em>adjustment</em>."</p><p>Before he could answer, sparks burst forth from the Saiyan's mind and crippling pain ravaged his body like lightning.</p><p>It was jarring and uncontrolled, and he collapsed onto the floor without warning. His legs curling up into his torso while his tail flailed around on the dark polished floor, hoping the moment would pass. Hoping that this would end. A punch to the gut would have been more forgiving, but he didn't object.</p><p>"Ah! AGH!" He screamed, burying fingers deep into his hair, his brain pulsing with a pain from deep within.</p><p>His eyes saw red as the stone on his crown glowed hot against his forehead, heating the gold band clasped around his head in some kind of death grip.</p><p>And whilst he had no idea what his Queen was doing to him he tried his damnedest to hold onto that trust. The trust that <em>she knew</em> what was best. She always had.</p><p>He knew nothing else.</p><p>And just as the pain became too much to bare, the images of the smiling man faded, burning away like ashes from a funeral prior. Releasing him from his torture, the memory no longer even a distant dream.</p><p>Some part of him felt a vague emptiness at the loss, but that soon faded too.</p><p>All that remained was pain.</p><p>Panting as though he had run for days, a sheen of sweat coated his skin. Whatever had happened his mistress was not pleased. He knew she had tampered with his mind again. But he also knew it was most probably for the <em>best</em>.</p><p>Beneath him the cool marble floor was his only ally now, absorbing and nullifying the heat flowing through his aching body.</p><p>"Oh come now." perked Lady Towa. "You've had far <em>worse</em>."</p><p>The Saiyan jerked his head up. He could see her returning to her throne now, her white hair and leather skirt swaying sensually as she made her way up the black marble steps onto the dark plateau. Her work now complete… for the time being at least.</p><p>Beneath the blue fire light, the Saiyan caught the glint of armour from one of the nearby demon guards as he shifted in a silent snicker.</p><p>The Saiyan's attention snapped to the demon in an instant, his vibrant red eyes offering challenge.</p><p>The guard jolted, surprised. Scared.</p><p>And then, he ceased.</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>The Saiyan made a mental note that he would be sure to teach that one a lesson the next time they met.</p><p>Queen Towa resumed her throne and watched the Saiyan with lazy eyes.</p><p>Standing, the Saiyan bowed his head quick and precise, just as military code suggested. He ignored the woozy feeling which tried to take hold because, after all, she was <em>right</em>.</p><p>He'd <em>had </em>far worse.</p><p>He resumed his usual posture, and made his exit from the hall, a dark grin stretching his lips. He knew who he was. He was the top guard <em>loyal</em> to a Queen of Demons and he wasn't about to let an insignificant little thing like pain get in the way of his duty.</p><p>The Saiyan knew his role and knew it well. <em>Very well</em>, in fact. That is until the warm smile of that man flashes through his mind. And then, he doesn't know much at all.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>15th July 2020</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reviews/feedback welcomed &lt;3</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Shadow Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Warnings: Swearing, violence, adult themes</p><p>Fanfic image drawn by myself. You can check it out a larger version on my twitter ( FFN_by_Nyx). The proper link is avaliable in my profile. Additionally, I am aiming to occasionally post other little doodles related to this fic as I progress, so please be sure to check that out or follow if that sort of thing interests you!</p><p>If you have any questions, please PM or review.</p><p>Sorry the update took a while. Hopefully the wait for this one was worth it :D</p><p>Please enjoy~!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Way to Fall</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 - The Shadow Demon</strong>
</p><p>The Saiyan tightened a loose strap on his dark armour, the leather making the sound of a rope being pulled taut.</p><p>It was music to his ears.</p><p>Under the light of the harsh desert sun, his maroon cloak swished in the warm breeze, revealing the gold that adorned his arms and wrists as they glinted with a foreboding.</p><p>Being outside the palace stirred something deep within his soul, as though awakening him from a long sleep. He wasn't entirely certain why exactly, but then again, certainties were a luxury, never a reward.</p><p>He considered draping the hood over his head to hide his face, his black hair and tail were uncommon traits here. He wouldn't want the villagers to know he was coming. Upon recognition they often scattered quick, like a nest of ants disturbed by the boot of his foot.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>
  <em>What now?</em>
</p><p>The Saiyan appraised the accompanying guard with displeasure.</p><p>This one was supposedly one of the more 'brighter' demons in Towa's army but the creature was a coward all the same. "What do you want?" he seethed.</p><p>The guard faltered.</p><p>
  <em>Fear.</em>
</p><p>That weak emotion again.</p><p>
  <em>How do they even bare it?</em>
</p><p>"Sir, I suggest we attack from the-"</p><p>"Don't concern yourself." interjects the Saiyan, "Our Queen only sent you to <em>watch </em>me. I've got this under control."</p><p>"B-But Sir!"</p><p>The Saiyan held out his hand for his spear, not bothering to speak. He was here to do a job and do it <em>right</em>. Hopefully <em>this one</em> didn't get in the way.</p><p>Hesitant, the guard handed it over, his clawed hands jolting back as though being burned the moment the Saiyan placed his hand on the warm metal.</p><p>
  <em>This weapon.</em>
</p><p>It was the one thing he made sure to bring with him wherever he went. Its slim length, taller than him with its edged tip capable of piercing the most stubborn of demons running outside Lady Towa's jurisdiction.</p><p>He didn't need such a crude weapon of course, but his Queen had <em>insisted</em>. It was a tool that she too was extremely proficient in using. They had even trained with each other on occasion under her strict instruction as she taught him how to utilise it efficiently but more so as a means to strike fear into the enemy.</p><p>The Saiyan noted his accomplice's eyes shift to the lethal weapon, probably wondering if it would be his torso to be pushed through its blade next.</p><p>"Leave me be, or I'll blast you." remarked the Saiyan. His voice level and calm.</p><p>The demon took a wavering step back. "Y-yes sir. Of course.. you-you go right ahead, Sir."</p><p>
  <em>Weak. So weak.</em>
</p><p>The Saiyan had spoken to his Queen on many occasion about <em>not</em> having these <em>insects</em> join him. He was more than capable of completing whatever she required of him <em>on his own</em>. His power was more than enough.</p><p>"They're for your <em>protection</em>." Said his Queen as she brushed deft fingers over the stone on his circlet. "I need to make sure your precious crown doesn't get accidentally destroyed in battle, otherwise where would I be then?"</p><p>He had no answer, although a million churned within his mind, but they all ceased the moment he noted her lilac eyes flash in irritation.</p><p>"Does it satisfy you to <em>displease </em>me so?" she asked.</p><p>The Saiyan frowned.</p><p>"Never, my Queen."</p><p>"Good." she said. "Then <em>never </em>ask again."</p><p>And as she said the words a swipe of pain lashed through the Saiyan's mind, hot and fast causing a momentary pressure within his skull.</p><p>"Have I made my message clear?"</p><p>"Y-Yes… Lady Towa. I mean, my Queen."</p><p>Distantly, a part of himself, buried deep within brought forth the hint of an idea that this was in some way unjust-</p><p>But another blast of pain swept his mind again, reminding him of who was in charge.</p><p>"None of that." Hissed Towa.</p><p>The Saiyan snarled, like an animal. This pain was becoming a hindrance.</p><p>"<em>Goodness</em>," she said. "maybe I will need to send a <em>whole army</em> with you for today's task? I haven't encountered such <em>disobedience</em> in a while… <em>perhaps</em> I should send General Kaius instead…"</p><p>
  <em>No. Not that bastard!</em>
</p><p>"No, my Queen." said the Saiyan. "I can complete this <em>mission </em>to standard as always. The village will be made an example of. And then I will wipe them out in your name."</p><p>He didn't look up lest she suspect him not compliant enough. He did not want <em>more </em>guards following him. He was far stronger than any of those <em>weaklings </em>anyway.</p><p>She surveyed him for the longest moment.</p><p>Then, <em>finally</em>, she conceded.</p><p>"Yes," she said, somewhat satisfied. "I suppose you will."</p><p>She snapped her fingers and a courtier served her a glass of red wine.</p><p>Immediate, the fine liquid came delivered on a golden plate, and she cradled it in her clawed hand as she returned to her throne, indulging in in a long sip. Her eyes closed in short contemplation as she came to some conclusion.</p><p>"I want you to make sure they <em>suffer</em>." she said. "The rebels from that particular village have been a thorn in my side for an age now. But leave enough of them alive to witness our power."</p><p>"Of course, my Lady." said the Saiyan, bowing his head slightly.</p><p>She flicked her hand. "Then go. And <em>you will</em> take Cprite with you."</p><p>"Yes my Queen."</p><p>The Saiyan performed a final bow and was gone just as quick, a smile of impending destruction gracing his lips.</p><p>
  <em>About fucking time.</em>
</p><hr/><p>It gripped him by the throat. The carnage of the world</p><p>And the screaming. So much screaming.</p><p>Sometimes it was hard just to take it all in.</p><p>But after all, this had been his fault hadn't it? It always had been.</p><p>The village of Destrui was in total disarray. It was incredible to think a single being could cause so much devastation.</p><p>The moment Phanta had received word the Saiyan was active <em>and alone</em> he made it his business to get here, despite the disapproval of the council.</p><p>Air puffed through his lips in a short burst of air, releasing his tension.</p><p>It didn't matter.</p><p>He would sort the technicalities out after. He had waited <em>far too long</em> to avoid this now.</p><p>"They're not technicalities. They're <em>rules</em>." stated Azra's harsh voice of reproach in his mind when she had chewed him out earlier.</p><p>It was a shame as he was sure that if any one might have had his back in this, it would have been <em>her</em>.</p><p>"And what of Kola?" she had asked. "What do I tell him if you <em>don't </em>return?"</p><p>Phanta tried his damnedest to ignore her as he twisted his hands into familiar gestures to create his portal to leave the base camp.</p><p>If only he could have left quietly, like a normal person.</p><p>"You tell him I'll be back <em>when</em> I get back." he snapped moving toward the exit. But before he could depart, he felt her large hand grab his arm in a strong grip.</p><p>"Phanta," said Azra, "this is not fair on him, <em>and you know it</em>." she gripped him harder. "He's nine for devil's sake! You're all he has left!"</p><p>"Don't you think I<em> don't know</em> that!?"</p><p>Phanta ripped his arm from her gasp. "If I don't do this then he won't have a life, regardless of if I am in it or <em>not</em>!" He held her gaze fiercely.</p><p>"You know that's not true." she replied in a calm tone.</p><p>"You're going to argue with me about <em>truth?</em>" said Phanta, incurious. "<em>Truth </em>has meant very little the moment <em>she </em>set foot in <em>my </em>village and blasted my family to hell! All that matters to me now is what I know. And if that means getting the Saiyan-"</p><p>"Not this argument again!" she snapped, rounding on him. Her tall stature becoming even more prominent the closer she got. "Look, I get that things are hard on you Phanta. I really do. But you need to understand, this little obsession of yours over the Saiyan isn't going to solve your problems!"</p><p>"I didn't say-"</p><p>"No, <em>I</em> am not <em>done!</em>" said Azra, her words now sounding extremely clipped. "You know better than any that I will always prioritise Umbra over <em>anything</em>. Whether it be training, battles, raids, I am here to lead soldiers into war! But if there is one thing I <em>refuse, </em>it is to be left here and expected to pick up the pieces just because <em>you </em>decide it best to take on a <em>fool's </em><em>errand</em>!"</p><p>Phanta looked at her.</p><p>She was breathing heavily now, her strong physic appearing almost ready to deck him if he hadn't known her like he did.</p><p>"Azra-"</p><p>"Go if you want" she spat. "but by the gods, if you come back with your head on the end of that dirty Saiyan's pike I will not be the one to tell your brother how foolhardy you were. You are one of the few Shadow Demons we have left. It's about time you started acting like one."</p><p>She stormed off before Phanta could even find the words to reply.</p><p>For one of the very few time in his life, he was speechless…</p><p>…but he still left anyway.</p><hr/><p>The smell of fire and death reminded him he was currently in a war zone.</p><p>The various fires burning in the surrounding village should have unsettled him. They really should have. But all it did was fuel the desire to put a halt to this madness even more.</p><p>Yes, he was dreading the battle to come, but failure would be far worse. He wished he could make Azra understand…</p><p>
  <em>If only that damned mortal hadn't got in the way and-</em>
</p><p>"No!" grunted Phanta to himself. "Focus!" now was not the time for that.</p><p>A nearby stone wall collapsed over the street, destroying a small bright-coloured store front. Phanta jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed.</p><p><em>Stop being so damn complacent!</em> He berated himself. This coming battle was <em>everything</em>.</p><p>In the distance a female demon shrieked and Phanta turned just in time to catch sight of the Saiyan entering what appeared to be the village's temple. A place where many demons prayed to the gods in hopes to end this war.</p><p>Of course no such place was holy or sacred enough for the bloodied boots of the Saiyan.</p><p>Towa's tool knew nothing of virtue or honour. The witch likely having done that on purpose to make the Saiyan more pious to her.</p><p><em>No.</em> Thought Phanta, <em>now's not the time for speculation.</em></p><p>Unthinking, he raced toward the building.</p><p>"Hey! Saiyan-"</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>Out of nowhere a bright orange ki blast coloured Phanta's vision and he fell to the dusty ground.</p><p>A few rocks hit him in the blast and he waited until until he sensed it safe to move again.</p><p>Rolling over, a little winded, he assessed any damage.</p><p>Only some scratches and charring on his clothes, but nothing serious.</p><p>"Ahh," greeted an irritating voice from above. "Phanta Tsoda. What a delightful surprise. We were all starting to wonder where you had crawled off to."</p><p>Phanta looked up.</p><p>He had to squint as this new enemy stood against the sun atop a single level building. The silhouette looked familiar though - likely another guard of Towa's army.</p><p>"Tell me," sniggered the voice. "how is banishment treating you? Enjoying your feast of vermin out in the Wastes?"</p><p>Phanta held back the urge to roll his eyes. And he was thankful he did, as he just managed to twist away from another ki blast that had been aimed at his head. Instead, the explosion, hit the nearby ground and caused a small dust cloud to fill the narrow street.</p><p>"Banishment?" yelled Phanta up at the guard. "Is that what Towa told you?"</p><p>"She is to be addressed as your Queen, you fiend!"</p><p>The guard fired another ki blast, Phanta shifting out of the way with ease.</p><p>"Ah, now I remember." said Phanta, cocking his head back with a smirk. "You're name is Cprite, isn't it? I must have known it was a matter of time before <em>that bitch </em>promoted you-"</p><p>Phanta was already moving before a much larger ki blast attacked him. This one leaving a matching crater in the ground, and more dust to camouflage his location.</p><p>"Enjoying your high vantage point <em>away</em> from all the danger?" taunted Phanta.</p><p>Another few ki blasts - none hitting even close - Phanta could almost laugh at the stupidity of this one.</p><p>"Our<em> Queen,</em>" snapped Cprite. "chose to promote those who were proven <em>loyal</em>. Obviously that didn't include you, traitor!"</p><p>"Traitor?" rebuked Phanta, not at all offended. "I was her <em>prisoner</em> you imbecile! Gods, you really are stupid aren't you? Tell me, how is babysitting-duty working out for you? The Saiyan seems just as unpredictable as always-"</p><p>BOOM!</p><p><em>Ok.</em> Thought Phanta, <em>That one was a little close.</em></p><p>"I am <em>not </em>babysitting, you rebel scum!"</p><p>Phanta snorted. "Could've fooled me. Where the hell is your back up then? Or is the Saiyan having a merry old time with all your friends as he blasts this place to hell?"</p><p>Cprite growled.</p><p>Phanta had really pissed this one off. <em>Perfect.</em></p><p>"Why you dirty Umbra!"</p><p>The guard fired yet another ki blast - this one his biggest yet - directly at Phanta. It would have hit him too had it not been for the portal Phanta had hastily erected, swallowing the energy ball whole.</p><p>"Huh?" said Cprite. "Where's the boom?"</p><p>"I'd look behind you," said Phanta, shifting his hands expertly to reopen his portal behind the Cprite. And in moments the demons orange blast cruised right into his chest, knocking him off the wall completely.</p><p>Csprite screamed when it hit, and his body careened down just next to Phanta, another small dust cloud erupting where he dropped. His body void of any movement.</p><p>Phanta stared.</p><p>'What, you too dumb to fly too?" he jeered at the unconscious guard. "Idiot."</p><p>Job done, Phanta stood, brushing the dust off his clothing with disinterest. A distant scream alerted him, causing him to jerk his head in the direction of the temple.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Without thinking, he jumped over the guard, and ran toward the danger.</p><p>This was it. This would be the last time the Saiyan ever killed.</p><p>Phanta was going to make sure of it.</p><hr/><p>The temple wasn't much.</p><p>The building showed signs of wear and tear (likely from conflicts prior), although the intricate artwork displayed within proved the dedication of its followers.</p><p>Patterns painted in shades of gold and maroon wove around the room in an intricate dance around portraits of the gods these demons worshipped. Their images would have brought solace to Phanta too had the walls not been damaged with the effects of war.</p><p>On the stone floor lay hand woven mats in similar shades of red and burgundy, traditionally laid in neat rows for followers to pray, but these had been disturbed, likely from those fleeing from the arrival of the Saiyan. Phanta could even see a couple of possessions lay among them, as well as a freshly slain body.</p><p>And there, standing centre stage in front of the destroyed altar, loomed the cause of this death. His stance of intimidation almost majestic had it not been fuelled with the stench of burning, blood, and soured corruption.</p><p>Phanta's breath hitched.</p><p>The bastard had cornered a group of demons. Mostly older, but a few children made up the group too, clinging to the older ones in fright. Their pale faces watching on as a robed priest stood between them, unafraid.</p><p>"Leave us." said the demon, loud and clear. "Please, we bare you no ill will."</p><p>The Saiyan thumbed the blade of his spear, checking for imperfections.</p><p>"You <em>exist</em>." he said with disinterest. "Surely that must be reason enough."</p><p>The priests eyes glanced to the weapon then returned to the Saiyan now stepping toward him.</p><p>"Please!" said the priest. "Be gone from this place. We mean you no harm."</p><p>And, remarkably, the Saiyan stopped. His eyebrows raised, now rather curious. It was odd to witness this kind of look on his vile face, but Phanta had seen this all before. He needed to act fast.</p><p>"Then tell me," asked the Saiyan. "Who is your Queen?"</p><p>The priest held out a protective arm in front of the group.</p><p>"We acknowledge no Queen here." he said in a solemn tone.</p><p>The Saiyan sighed deeply, but the smile didn't leave. If anything, it grew, and his eyes narrowed in on the demon.</p><p>"And <em>that </em>is the impasse we find ourselves in." he concluded</p><p>The priest's posture stiffened.</p><p>"Please." he said. "There is no reason for more death. If you must kill someone then let it be me. Let these people go free."</p><p>The Saiyan meandered closer. "I will kill as many as I <em>must </em>until our Queen's message <em>sinks in</em>." he said. "But if you wish to go first, so be it."</p><p>And he prepared his attack-</p><p>"Hey!" Shouted Phanta, his voice echoing throughout the stone room.</p><p>The Saiyan's spear came to a halt.</p><p>Only the distant sounds of burning could be heard outside the temple. The streets surrounding them becoming quiet as though Phanta had just entered the eye of a ferocious storm that was the Saiyan: an epicentre of danger.</p><p>And in slow motion, Phanta watched the Saiyan's head shift towards him, his unnaturally red eyes locking in on a new target.</p><p>A tremor travelled down Phanta's leg when they connected but he wouldn't be swayed. He had reached the point of no return. He only prayed he did this right. There would be no second chances.</p><p>"Yeah," said Phanta. "How about you pick on someone your own size for once. Or better yet, someone who can actually <em>defend</em> themselves."</p><p>The Saiyan shifted to reply but Phanta had already begun his attack.</p><p>He manipulated his hands into a series of motions, drawing from a well of power which only Shadow Demons could access, to produce a dark ball of purple energy aimed straight for the Saiyan.</p><p>In moments, the ball inflated much like a balloon, and attached to centre of the Saiyan's body. Furious, the Saiyan's legs and arms flared out as the technique worked to hold him in place and restrict any movement. Or chance of escape.</p><p>"Quick!" yelled Phanta to the group, his hands held struggling to maintain his will of the energy binding the Saiyan. "Get out <em>now</em>! I don't know how long this will hold him for!"</p><p>The group of demons were slow to react, nervous the Saiyan could attack at any moment, but the priest took charge without hesitation.</p><p>"Come quickly!" he said. "There is an exit this way!"</p><p>The demons followed in haste. Some of the small children being carried as they all fled.</p><p>"Ha." shot the Saiyan, unmoving, his fiery glare still focused on Phanta. "Another parlour trick."</p><p>Without even stopping to think, the Saiyan flared his ki. And in a flash of red electrical energy, the darkness drained from his hair, revealing sharp locks of pale gold which pointed to the heavens. The golden artworks of various demon gods watched, silent, from the walls as they glowed gold-crimson in his aura.</p><p>The Saiyans power climbed and the purple bubble of Phanta's shadow energy dispersed in a single whoosh of power, causing some of the escapee demons to fall as they ran towards safety.</p><p>Phanta felt the resounding whiplash of energy reverberate deep within the bones of his arms and he hissed in pain. <em>That </em>had <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>Not in any particular rush, the Saiyan picked up his spear once again (having dropped it earlier) and began to approach Phanta at a slow pace.</p><p>
  <em>Tread.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tread.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tread.</em>
</p><p>To Phanta, the Saiyan was even more terrifying in his new form. He had witnessed it a few times before, but that didn't reduce the fear. The Saiyan's red eyes were now void of any pupil, and his electric scowl so sharp it could cut the bravest of souls.</p><p>"I thought you would have learned by now" said the Saiyan. "No one gets in my way. Not even <em>you.</em>"</p><p>And like that, the Saiyan phased out, reappearing at the temple's only exit, his large hand gripping the throat of the priest without a care in the world. The old demon had been the last escapee and now he hung there, withering in the Saiyan's firm grip, unable to speak.</p><p>"Tell me." said the Saiyan. "How hard do you think I need to squeeze until this one dies? Should I block his airway and wait it out? Or simply snap his neck?"</p><p>"You're <em>disgusting</em>!"</p><p>"<em>I</em> am <em>loyal</em>." said the Saiyan and his tail flicked. "Far more than whatever you were, little <em>Prince</em>."</p><p>Phanta growled. "Not much meaning in being a Prince of if your whole clan has been destroyed, mortal!"</p><p>"She offered you asylum." Countered the Saiyan.</p><p>"She offered me a prison!" Phanta replied.</p><p>"Funny, I don't remember your chamber being in the dungeon quarters."</p><p>"Not all prisons have bars!" said Phanta. "But you'd know quite a lot about that, wouldn't you?"</p><p>The Saiyan's eyes narrowed.</p><p><em>That's right</em>. Thought Phanta. <em>Put the pieces together you tall idiot.</em></p><p>Besides them, the priest continued to struggle.</p><p>And finally, the Saiyan spoke. His tone even and composed.</p><p>"She hasn't forgotten your betrayal," he said. "but our queen is generous. If you came back into her employ I am sure she would reconsider..."</p><p>"Like hell she would!" snapped Phanta. "I don't want anything from that <em>witch</em>!"</p><p>The Saiyan tilted his his head slightly.</p><p>"Fine then. <em>Resist.</em>" he said. "I'll just kill you like I have all the others."</p><p>And with uncaring force, the Saiyan's hand began to squeeze, slowly making the priests gasps became non-existent.</p><p>"We removed one of your spies by the way." said the Saiyan as he admired his handiwork. "He's <em>dead.</em>"</p><p>A dark chuckle.</p><p>"Oh and his boy? Yeah, he might be out of a job for a <em>while</em>."</p><p>"What did you do?" growled Phanta, his fists clenched.</p><p>"Do?" those red eyes widened. "I think the question is 'what did he do to himself?'"</p><p>And his grip tightened further, making the priest struggle more.</p><p>"You know better <em>than most</em> what happens to traitors, Phanta."</p><p>Phanta bit his tongue. <em>Damn him!</em></p><p>The priest began to claw at the Saiyans hand-</p><p>"It was rather <em>cathartic</em> actually." continued the Saiyan. "Out with the old. In with the new. You know.. <em>the usual</em>."</p><p>
  <em>Damn him to hell!</em>
</p><p>"She has you under her control!" snarled Phanta. "Don't you <em>get it</em>?"</p><p>The Saiyan said nothing.</p><p>"You're a <em>slave</em>." He prompted again. "Don't you even care!?"</p><p>-and the priest struggled more-</p><p>"She gives you the illusion of control,"</p><p>-and more-</p><p>"but you have <em>none</em>!"</p><p>-and more-</p><p>"That's how her vile magic works! <em>Doesn't that even bother you?"</em></p><p>- then, less...-</p><p>"You say you're loyal but where does that loyalty even come from!? Haven't you ever <em>thought</em> about it? Even <em>questioned</em> it!?"</p><p>-then stilled completely-</p><p>"...just what are you running from?"</p><p>-until the priests head lulled in the Saiyans grip-</p><p>"Do you even <em>know </em>who you <em>are</em>!?"</p><p>-and then everything remained still.</p><p>…</p><p>The Saiyan dropped the priest, and his body fell to the ground like lead.</p><p>Phanta could only watch on, powerless to help.</p><p>"Don't-" said the Saiyan.</p><p>And then Phanta felt something rumble. It was faint at first-</p><p>"-act like-"</p><p>-then fierce like an earthquake-</p><p>"-you know me!"</p><p>And like that, the Saiyan spun and fired a ki blast directly into Phanta's chest, the force causing his whole body to smash into a nearby wall.</p><p>"You're nothing!" snarled the Saiyan. "And soon, you'll <em>be </em><strong><em>nothing</em></strong><em>!</em>"</p><p>Phanta gasped, winded, and in moments the Saiyan is upon him again, thrusting his spear with an ominous swoop.</p><p>Phanta only just managed to dodge it, but the front of his clothing managed to get sliced by its blade - as did the thin layer of skin underneath.</p><p><em>Ke-sac! </em>Thought Phanta. <em>That was too close!</em></p><p>Another wave of adrenaline rushed through his body, and the Saiyan was already upon him again!</p><p>Phanta only just managed to erect a protective spear of shadow energy around him - while also trying to ignore the pain in his back from hitting the solid wall earlier - but his shield wouldn't last long.</p><p>The Saiyan beat down upon it with unrelenting force, and Phanta tried to pour what little shadow energy he could afford into strengthening it further.</p><p>It wasn't until something caught his eye, behind the Saiyan, that the Shadow demon grinned.</p><p>"Nicked a sore spot have I?" he taunted, distracting the Saiyan. "I don't remember you being so <em>sensitive</em>."</p><p>The Saiyan growled again, and the power of his red electric fists increased tenfold.</p><p>"I wasn't ordered to do this!" yelled the Saiyan "but I know my Queen will delight in seeing <em>your head</em> when I return!"</p><p>"Yeah, perhaps she's losing her touch?" said Phanta. "Ever considered <em>that</em>?"</p><p>A loud snarl erupted from the Saiyan and in one final punch, the barrier shattered into a million pieces, all of them falling then dissipating into the air like mist in the wind.</p><p>The Saiyan shifted and prepared his final attack, but when the dust cleared there was no one there.</p><p>"Hey!" shouted Phanta from behind, resuming his original position at the temple entrance. "I think you're missing something!"</p><p>Phanta motioned to where the body of the priest had laid. The demon having survived while managing to flee the temple in the midsts of Phanta's fight with the Saiyan.</p><p>The Saiyan growled in fury. "<em>Damn you!</em>"</p><p>But before he could attack again, Phanta was already deep in many well-practised motions between his hands, drawing once again on the sought after shadow energy and using it to create a string of ten fireballs, flaring bright and brilliant around his crimson-skinned body.</p><p>"You want a fight," challenged Phanta. "then I'll give you a fight."</p><p>A flick of both his index and middle fingers and the flames rushed toward the Saiyan, their flame magnetised to his spirit.</p><p>Thinking quick, the Saiyan stretched out his hand to call his spear.</p><p>The weapon glided into his hands before he began to spin it in complete mastery, smacking each flame away with effortless grace.</p><p>"Another parlour trick?" Snarled the Saiyan. "You may be good, but you're not that good. I know the secrets of your magic!"</p><p>"Are you so sure?" Replied Phanta with a smirk. And the flames which surrounded the Saiyan flared in mid-air, shining brighter as their temperature increased, then returning to him faster this time.</p><p>Growling, the Saiyan spun his weapon once again, knocking each flame away, just as he had done before. He wouldn't yield.</p><p>And as he continued smacking each one back with effortless grace, Phanta couldn't help but acknowledge the whole display rather impressive had the mortal not been so eager on taking his life.</p><p><em>Damn it!</em> Thought Phanta. <em>How hard to I need to push him before he breaks?</em></p><p>"So you just going to hide behind those flames, demon?" snarled the Saiyan, but Phanta - unwavering - pressed on with his attack.</p><p>The two fell into a dance as wave after wave of the increasingly bright glowing balls attacked and re-attacked, making them harder to see through the glare and the heat of the temple, each side pushing harder and harder until the other slipped up.</p><p>It wasn't until the Saiyan smacked a flame which almost took Phanta's head had he not corrected its course at the last second, that truly appreciated the enormity of this task before him.</p><p>He had been prepared though. This technique had been created by Phanta himself, its sole purposes of taking the Saiyan down. He refused to let years of practice fail him now.</p><p>And then - finally - it happened. The Saiyan screams out as a flame hits his rounded shoulder, burning and devouring his skin hungrily before it dies.</p><p>"AGH!" he gasps, grabbing the wound. The graze on his skin burning black between his fingers.</p><p>The smell of sizzled flesh lingers, and Phanta's nose wrinkles, but he doesn't let it bother him. He's been through worse.</p><p>"Well, that's one." said Phanta, smirking. "How about the rest?"</p><p>The flames flare again, almost white this time, and the heat in the room intensifies.</p><p>But there is no fear in the Saiyan's eyes. Only determined challenge.</p><p>"Bring it!" he snarls.</p><p>And the nine remaining flames return, attacking the Saiyan over and over again.</p><p>He manages to hit them all with his spear, spinning and batting them with cold precision, and Phanta notices the Saiyan flare his weapon with ki, enforcing the metal to remain solid against the scalding kiss of the shadow demons flames.</p><p>The Saiyan refuses to lose.</p><p>Deep down, Phanta knows this. The Saiyan has always been resolute, sometimes leaving him to wonder where the Saiyan ends and where Towa's magic begins…</p><p>The flames glow white now, like stars, causing the heat in the temple to become suffocating.</p><p>Sweat coats the Saiyan's skin but he keeps spinning, batting the flames away, one after the other, grunting as he does.</p><p><em>He's getting tired.</em> Thought Phanta<em> Good.</em></p><p>And then Phanta catches it. Under the heat of the white glow, a dark smirk stretches across the Saiyan's face.</p><p>He continues to bat the flames away and he shifts toward the stone altar of the temple,</p><p>Smack, smack-</p><p>
  <em>Step</em>
</p><p>Smack-</p><p>
  <em>Step.</em>
</p><p>Smack, smack-</p><p>Step</p><p>And this time the Saiyan hits a flame directly at the altar, setting off what few offerings remain there alight, making them burn with a vigour far stronger than a normal fire.</p><p>But before the flame has even died, the Saiyan bats another in the same direction, just missing the altar this time, causing a small demon girl bolt from her hiding place.</p><p>"No!" yells Phanta.</p><p>"Yes!" Snarls the Saiyan. And he bats another flame into the girl's path.</p><p>The girl only just manages to stop in time, falling back onto the stone ground.</p><p>She screams out, terrified, the flame igniting one of the discarded woven mats, causing the tears on her face to glow bright in the firelight.</p><p>The Saiyan smirks, his brow now coated in sweat, but he continues to perform his dance, unhindered by girls plight.</p><p>"It's so much easier when they can't move!" he says, and he bats another flame toward her without a second thought.</p><p>"No!" yells Phanta, and he only just manages to snap his hands into two movements, making the flame skip past the girl and burn another mat on the floor instead.</p><p>"You're fast." says the Saiyan, "but are you fast enough, I wonder? Five more to go!" and one by one, in quick succession at random intervals, the Saiyan bats each one at the girl, her small arms covering head as she cries.</p><p>"Agh! Damn you!" screams Phanta, trying to ignore the sweat stinting his eyes so he can protect the girl.</p><p>The first three flames he manages to divert, but the next one hits the girl's foot. And she screams out, trying to shake the flame off before it can burn her further.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Only one left now!" says the Saiyan, a crazed look in his red eyes, and the white fire travels toward him. And just like a batsman, he holds his spear, poised ready to bat, one final time.</p><p>And as the flame gets closer, he moves to strike, his aim towards the girl proving true, but as he swings there is a loud cracking sound-</p><p>The Saiyan rips his eyes from the flame, turning to see what has happened. The spear in his hands is no longer a spear. The sharp metal head having snapped off entirely.</p><p>"What!" gasps the Saiyan, staring at the metal rod in his hands. "My spear!"</p><p>"That's not all!" remarked Phanta, and his attention focuses upwards, as does the Saiyan's.</p><p>And there, the final flame floats, the Saiyan's spear head at its centre, glinting in the firelight, and directed solely on him.</p><p>"Try dodging this!" yells Phanta.</p><p>And before the Saiyan can even comprehend what his happening, Phanta manipulates the flaming spear-head to rush at the Saiyan at incredible speed, enforcing it with the strongest shadow energy Phanta can muster.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>It hits the blood-red gem in the Saiyan's crown with exact precision, the red shards exploding into glittering red sparks, showering down in a flash of hot white light.</p><p>There is a moment of stillness, and the Saiyan is standing there - somehow maintaining balance - while his neck is held out at an awkward angle from the force of the hit. It is not broken however.</p><p>Phanta's, arms are still stretched forward from plunging the spearhead at his target, while adrenalin continues to chorus through his body, and he tries to catch his breath.</p><p>Had he done it?</p><p>Amongst the wreckage the demon girl is still crying, but she has the sense to flee before being attacked again.</p><p>And in her wake, the Saiyan continues to stumble, as if drunk from their fight.</p><p>Phanta wishes he could go after the girl, to check on her safety. This place puts all his senses on edge, but he knows he must stay.</p><p>And to Phanta's great relief, it finally happens. His attacker's hair fades to black.</p><p>As does the more important thing - his <em>eyes</em>.</p><hr/><p>The mild tang of blood sits in his mouth, tasting empty and alone. He can't remember much but there is definitely a sense of being alone. Alone for the longest time…</p><p>His mind catches up on him, and he is plunged into an ocean of pain. One which is violent and dark. It's cold waters churning so hard against him, he struggles to access the surface for air.</p><p>It hurts.</p><p>Oh gods, it hurts.</p><p>His hands reach up to the sides of his head and he squeezes.</p><p>
  <em>Make it stop!</em>
</p><p>He barely registers the thick metallic band curving around his skull, but the compulsive urge to push it off burns hot.</p><p>It doesn't budge.</p><p>Colour and sound blur. They question him. They <em>judge </em>him. Like music which is broken, but insistent to keep going. And it builds, like the swirling confusion growing deep within his bones.</p><p>It doesn't make sense.</p><p>Nothing makes sense.</p><p>The pain is terrible and he groans again.</p><p>Another wave of pressure rewards him. And it crashes into him with the strength of a tsunami. He swears his head would explode were it not for the metal band there, holding him all together <em>somehow</em>.</p><p>There is a voice, but it doesn't sound like him. It sounds like someone watching him from the darkness. And that person too knows his discomfort but refuses to concede. Like he has <em>earned </em>it. Like he <em>deserves </em>it.</p><p>Thoughts become slow and disorientated. He's not even sure if he is standing or if he has fallen. Gravity now lost, just as is his sense of self.</p><p>
  <em>No… please stop….</em>
</p><p>Is he a person? or just a source of pain? A lost spirit cursed to roam in an endless daze.</p><p>None of the answers come.</p><p>"Don't leave." whispers a voice in his ear. The person's breath tickles the fine hairs on his skin, but he turns and there is no one.</p><p>In the distance he catches is a blurry form with a strange complexion. He doesn't know this person, but gets the impression he <em>should</em>. His body <em>knows</em> he <em>should</em>.</p><p>His vision agrees to let him focus on the red splodge that is their face, and the level of shock he discovers there fills him with a type of dread.</p><p>Then he notices the body on the ground. The one that is a mixed jumble of clothes, discarded under a splash of fresh blood. The same blood he can still taste as it permeates the air.</p><p>"Wh-"</p><p>The word doesn't finish. It gets replaced with a violent burst of bile. And he has the involuntary urge to curl over as he hears it splatter to the ground in a dead sort of way.</p><p>He gasps for air between the lurching of his stomach as the bile burns terribly, leaving an awful bitter aftertaste of which he wishes he could detach his mind from. But he can't.</p><p>He <em>knows</em>.</p><p>He doesn't want to... but he does.</p><p>The drum begins to beat.</p><p>There is no hope for him. No redemption.</p><p>His time has come.</p><p>He needs to pay.</p><p>The beat continues. Hungry as it devours his mind, because he still can't breath. He's still drowning in that ocean. He's still swirling in that confusion. And the broken song refuses to end.</p><p>But he <em>can</em> remember.</p><p><em>That's</em> his end.</p><p>It tells him he's failed... And that he'll fail again…</p><p>If only he could <em>breathe</em>!</p><p>Instead he trips, falling…</p><p>Panicking, he reaches out. But nothing is here to save him. Nothing at all.</p><p>And so he falls..</p><p>He falls the only way he knows how.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>14th August 2020</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confinement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Swearing, violence, adult themes</p>
<p>Fanfic image drawn by myself. You can check it out a larger version on my twitter ( FFN_by_Nyx). The proper link is avaliable in my profile. Additionally, I am aiming to occasionally post other little doodles related to this fic as I progress, so please be sure to check that out or follow if that sort of thing interests you!</p>
<p>If you have any questions, please PM or review.</p>
<p>Apologies this one took a while, but it's here now. So enjoy~!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Way to Fall</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 3 - </strong>
  <strong>Confinement</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His back thumped onto a bed of grass. The impact left him winded yet found he could do little to correct it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Gohan!" said a voice. "Gohan! You need to focus on me! Please!</em>
  <em> Just hold on!</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gohan's thoughts were slow and vague.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>Is that</em>
  <em>... my father?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A</em>
  <em> thick fog circled his mind, </em>
  <em>like it was</em>
  <em> slowly awakening from a long slumber</em>
  <em>, like it</em>
  <em> hadn't held the satisfaction of an independent thought for the longest time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"C'mon!" repeated his dad. "</em>
  <em>You need to o</em>
  <em>pen your eyes! Look at me!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gohan tried to move, to shift, but his body refused to respond even to the most basic commands. </em>
  <em>No matter how hard he tried, his eyes </em>
  <em>wouldn't budg</em>
  <em>e. All he could do was lay there and stare into a</em>
  <em> vast sea of black</em>
  <em>, a forced</em>
  <em> companion </em>
  <em>within the </em>
  <em>haze which filled </em>
  <em>his </em>
  <em>skull.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His body ached all over</em>
  <em>,</em>
  <em> as though he'd been in a fight of some kind. But that couldn't be right. Hadn't they only been training?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A strange itch began to claw within his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two rough hands pressed against his cheeks and shook him</em>
  <em>, frantic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Gohan!" he could hear the fear in their words</em>
  <em> now</em>
  <em>. "</em>
  <em>B</em>
  <em>reathe! </em>
  <em>C'mon, w</em>
  <em>e'll find someone to fix you. Please, just hold on!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Fix me?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Those words s</em>
  <em>eemed </em>
  <em>odd. What </em>
  <em>could </em>
  <em>he </em>
  <em>possibly </em>
  <em>need fixing from?</em>
  <em> It was just a training session, wasn't it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'What is going o</em>
  <em>n here?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The itch burrowed deeper, agitating Gohan </em>
  <em>further</em>
  <em>. He</em>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>d</em>
  <em> been forced to</em>
  <em> learn</em>
  <em> quickly during his younger years to become </em>
  <em>familiar with </em>
  <em>the </em>
  <em>unknown</em>
  <em> and it was a skill he felt he had perfected rather well in his short years. That didn't mean he went out of his way to greet it though. Not when its</em>
  <em> st</em>
  <em>ing pierced with such force.</em>
</p>
<p><em>If onl</em><em>y he could say something. Do </em><strong><em>something</em></strong>!</p>
<p>
  <em>"Goku</em>
  <em>!" said a new voice. It sounded de</em>
  <em>ep, familiar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Piccolo!</em>
  <em> That's Piccolo</em>
  <em>'</em>
</p>
<p><em>Gohan's mind latched onto his old mentor's voice. Perhaps </em>he<em> could help somehow-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"We need to get him to Dende fast!</em>
  <em>" said Piccolo.</em>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>We're losing him!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'What?</em>
  <em>" thought Gohan.</em>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>No, Piccolo, I'm fine. I'm right here! Just listen-'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The tickle began to burn</em>
  <em>, and fire bloomed within his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Please! Someone! Listen</em>
  <em>! I'm right here!</em>
  <em>'</em>
  <em> screamed Gohan's mind. 'Why can't you hear me!?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This barrier between Gohan and the others was maddening. If only he could talk or move. If only he could reassure them-!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Someone's hands tore the clothing from his chest. The gasp Gohan heard chilled him to the bone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No!" said his father. "This is worse than I thought!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'What is wrong? Why can't I see - !'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And as if on cue, the burn intensified as though gasoline had been splashed onto it in a frenzy. It spread through his chest like wild fire and coloured his vision in vibrant hues of red, yellow and white before - finally - forcing his eyes to flicker open, revealing to him a flood of even more questions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>H</em>
  <em>is attention quickly focused</em>
  <em> on the large</em>
  <em> blurred image of his father's face, one which shined in front </em>
  <em>of an </em>
  <em>ember </em>
  <em>hued </em>
  <em>sky.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The </em>
  <em>level of alarm he discovered </em>
  <em>made </em>
  <em>his stomach plummet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'God, what is wrong with me?!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was he… Was he </em>
  <strong>
    <em>dying</em>
  </strong>
  <em>?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps he was!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with that disturbing thought his heart began to </em>
  <em>burn fierce, </em>
  <em>each pump of life </em>
  <em>stabbing him again and again</em>
  <em> in a rush of pain,</em>
  <em>s</em>
  <em>tronger with each resounding blow. But it wasn't the fear which scared him. No. It was the overwhelming </em>
  <em>and completely unexpected </em>
  <em>cascade of hate</em>
  <em> he could detect twisting deep from inside him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unr</em>
  <em>eserved hatred flowed through his chest like hot black tar, destroying everything within its path. </em>
  <em>H</em>
  <em>ate so strong he needed to appease it f</em>
  <em>ast</em>
  <em> lest it devour him whole. </em>
  <em>It demanded he do so without question or reason</em>
  <em> and at this point Gohan could find little he could do to say no.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sickness welled within.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't want to just hurt the man in front </em>
  <em>of him …</em>
  <em>no…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted to </em>
  <strong>
    <em>kill </em>
  </strong>
  <em>him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with that thought</em>
  <em>,</em>
  <em> the amber sky burst into flame. He screamed</em>
  <em> as the </em>
  <em>burn </em>
  <em>within </em>
  <em>became lava, hot volcanic lava which he would pour over his father's in</em>
  <em>furia</em>
  <em>tingly startled face, </em>
  <em>and </em>
  <em>with him, Gohan, smiling in his assured victory upon </em>
  <em>the destruction he would cause</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All he had to do was thrust</em>
  <em>his han</em>
  <em>d forward</em>
  <em> and squeeze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thought excited him.</em>
</p>
<p><em>And as this </em>thrill<em> of resolution rushed through his veins, he reached out </em><em>to the sound of a</em><em> loud scream blast</em><em>ing </em><em>from around and w</em><em>ithin him, waking him up from this nightmare-</em></p>
<p><em>And then, finally</em><em>, in the blissful grounds of reality</em><em>, Gohan found </em>control.</p>
<p>"Noooooooo!"</p>
<p>His eyes flashed open as he screamed aloud, the terror of the dream still drawing him in.</p>
<p>Cool darkness surrounded him. No longer did the flaming sky exist nor the lava from within his chest. Only dark and moisture as his gasps echoed in this place he had awoken in.</p>
<p>"It's… It's just a dream." he breathed. "s'not real…"</p>
<p>Beneath him sat wet black earth, so cool and calming.</p>
<p>Not thinking, he pressed his forehead against the damp soil, anything to slow his speeding heart. That <em>nightmare</em> had been far too vivid. He could recall the sensations with exact precision. The pain, the fear…</p>
<p>…the <em>hate</em>.</p>
<p>What if it had been real. What if it had been-</p>
<p>"...a memory?" he whispered.</p>
<p>No. It couldn't be. Gohan had been training with his dad. He remembered. He was <em>sure</em> he remembered. They had fought with each other. No. That can't be right, because he was sure he could recall a discussion between them, something important. Something not entirely right.</p>
<p>But that must be wrong! Hadn't they fought Majin Buu? Yeah, his dad had come back to life, back to live as a family once again. Why would Gohan have been angry? What could have triggered that poisonous hate?</p>
<p>The burning in his chest - it felt <em>unreal!</em></p>
<p>Gohan placed a hand over where he had felt it sizzling moments before.</p>
<p>Never had he encountered such a fierce pain. There had been an otherworldly quality about it. A deep burn which had touched the insides of his very soul.</p>
<p>His hand shifted around his chest, searching, but he could find was some type of armour. No wound, not blood. Just him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Drip, drip, drip…</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What's-?</em>"</p>
<p>He checked his surroundings.</p>
<p>"...a cave?"</p>
<p>Black jagged rock reached up and arched around him. He could tell because it was speckled in what appeared to be tiny blue crystals growing between the rocks, shining a dull light about him.</p>
<p>The cave wasn't large or tall. Perhaps the size of Gohan's room maybe? But he could not find an exit.</p>
<p>"That's odd." he said. "How did I get down-"</p>
<p>Gohan paused, sucking in a silent breath as the fine hairs on his arms and legs stood on edge.</p>
<p>Two of the teal blue crystals had <em>moved</em>. He was sure of it.</p>
<p>He continued to stare at the same spot, searching for any sign of movement but - at the same time - hoping there would be <em>none</em>.</p>
<p>The echo of water continued to drip around him at random intervals. The sharp rocks around him looking more foreboding as they clawed down from above as the water dripping from them seemed louder as he searched for signs of life.</p>
<p>Drip, drip, dr-</p>
<p>
  <em>There!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right there!</em>
</p>
<p>The crystals had <em>blinked</em>! They had <em>absolutely</em> blinked!</p>
<p>With great difficulty, he shifted into a low standing position. One which said he was ready to fight (if necessary).</p>
<p>A large droplet of water hit Gohan's exposed neck making him shiver in the damp cold of the cave. He jolted from the sudden icy assault and then winced in pain. His body felt like beaten up clay but he tried not to show it. Not in front of those cat-like eyes…</p>
<p>"Who are you?" He asked in a sharp tone, far sharper then he felt necessary, but unusual circumstances called for unusual measures.</p>
<p>The eyes sprung up and Gohan caught sight of a small boy who came up no higher than his waist-</p>
<p>"Hey, you-?"</p>
<p>"Agh!" squeaked the boy, and the sound of a great door screeched open before the boy fled the cave all together.</p>
<p>Light also flooded the cave, making it hard for Gohan to discern who the person had actually been. Certainly not someone he knew. The persons hair was stark<em> white</em>! And he knew very few people who were short with white hair such as that.</p>
<p><em>What on Earth is going on here? </em>Gohan wondered.</p>
<p>First, he has a weird dream (nightmare), then he wakes in <em>a cave</em> of all places very sore and with a pounding headache, <em>then </em>he catches someone <em>spying </em>on him before-</p>
<p>He looked down at his beaten body.</p>
<p>"What <em>happened </em>to me?" he said aloud, horse, now able to properly see in the light of the doorway.</p>
<p>A flash of gold caught his eye and Gohan shifted his arm. "Huh? What is-?"</p>
<p>Across both his arms he saw... jewellery?</p>
<p>Arm bands! And thick gold cuffs! What was this?</p>
<p>None of this made any sense! Never in his life had he worn such things-! And they were so <em>scuffed</em> and <em>dirty</em>, like he'd been fighting!</p>
<p>Gohan checked the rest of his body. It absolutely ached as he appraised and discovered it to be dressed in equally strange garnets with yet more flourishes of gold. How <em>odd.</em></p>
<p>He had to admit they looked rather ominous, what with the black and red colour scheme going on. Particularly the dark leather thing with more gold that covered his chest. <em>That</em> was definitely something he wouldn't choose to wear if he could help it. What happened to his normal clothes? Had they been <em>destroyed</em>? Who in their right mind would dress him in this?</p>
<p>Just like the jewellery, the clothing appeared rather worn, like he had been in a battle of some kind.</p>
<p>With little surprise his eyes flittered over an assortment of cuts and bruises. Again these were all things he wasn't a stranger to during training, but to see them here from a situation he held no memory of was a major concern.</p>
<p>A particularly nasty graze on his shoulder caught his attention and he angled it towards the light to get a better look. Dirt mixed with clear discharge which shone in the darkness telling him he'd also been given the pleasure of a nasty burn. Again, something of which he had <em>no memory</em> of.</p>
<p><em>Lovely</em>, thought Gohan. <em>just what I need. Another burn. Mum's gonna kill me when I get home.</em></p>
<p>He prodded at it with his finger and hissed.</p>
<p>Right. This was getting real annoying now. Just what the he-</p>
<p>"Agh!" Something brushed past Gohan's leg, making him leap on his feet and smack his head against the cave ceiling.</p>
<p>"Ow!" His eyes saw stars. "Son of a- Oh no! What is <em>this</em> doing <em>here</em>!?"</p>
<p>His head <em>pounded</em> but Gohan couldn't care less about that right now, for sitting on the palm on his hand swished his very brown and very <em>alive </em>Saiyan tail.</p>
<p>"No!" Exclaimed Gohan, disbelief sinking into the pit of his nauseatingly empty stomach. "No, no, no! T-This can't be happening! This-"</p>
<p>
  <strong>BAM!</strong>
</p>
<p>The door swung on its rusted hinges once again and banged with a vengeance against the cave wall, making Gohan's head <em>ring</em>.</p>
<p>"Well," announced a confident voice. "It's about time."</p>
<p>Gohan squinted. <em>What now?</em></p>
<p>The silhouette of a man, maybe a few years older than himself stood under an arched doorway with one hand rested on his hip and an air of expectation.</p>
<p>Gohan's eyes adjusted and he noted the piercing gaze staring back giving Gohan the impression this was someone he shouldn't cross not any time soon anyway.</p>
<p>"Er, sorry." replied Gohan. "<em>Who </em>are you exactly?"</p>
<p>The person faltered.</p>
<p>"What? You don't know?"</p>
<p>Gohan observed the stranger.</p>
<p>Their clothing looked relatively casual in comparison to whatever Gohan wore but it was perhaps the pointed ears, white hair and red skin that indicated this person might not be entirely human.</p>
<p>"No." said Gohan. "I don't."</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>"Um…s<em>hould I?</em>"</p>
<p>The man blinked a few times, his expression stunned. "Nothing?" he asked. "Nothing <em>at all</em>?"</p>
<p>"<em>No.</em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>Drip, drip, drip…</em>
</p>
<p>The man still didn't answer. So Gohan used the opportunity to ask some questions of his own. "<em>Why?</em>" he asked. "Have I been here for a <em>while</em>? Are you the person who brought me here? What <em>is </em>this place?"</p>
<p>
  <em>No answer..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Drip, drip, drip,</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, I know!" said Gohan. "You're a <em>Kai,</em> aren't you? Is <em>that </em>why I'm here?" That made some sort of sense. The last time Gohan had awoken to strange circumstances it had been on the Kais home world. Perhaps this was the same-</p>
<p>"Did something happen?" he asked, serious. "Actually, maybe you could help me find my dad. You see I-"</p>
<p>"Hold it." said the visitor, holding up a finger.</p>
<p>"Huh? But I thought-"</p>
<p>"I said hold it." the stranger repeated. "I'm trying to think, ok? So would you just kindly <em>shut up?</em>"</p>
<p>Gohan frowned. "Excuse me but-"</p>
<p>"<em>Shut up!</em>" Snapped the man, so loud this time his voice echoed within the small cave, bouncing off the jagged walls and against Gohan's sore head, causing him to wince.</p>
<p><em>What's his deal?</em> Thought Gohan.</p>
<p>Normally he could see past such things. Rude people, he met them all the time at high school, and any taunts they prepared for him usually rolled off his back like water. But this - <em>this </em>was something else.</p>
<p>Not only did Gohan <em>not </em>know where he was, he didn't know <em>how </em>he'd got here, nor could he sense any of his friends or family. And then he gets the pleasure of <em>this guy</em> who comes storming in, shouting at him to '<em>shut up'</em>.</p>
<p>"Alright," said Gohan, brushing himself down before walking toward whoever this was. "just because I have no idea what's going on or who you are doesn't mean you need to - Agh!"</p>
<p>Out of nowhere an invisible force struck Gohan's skin, sparking and crackling before blasting him back with the force of a jet-copter.</p>
<p>He yelled out as he crashed back-first into the jagged wall of the cave, his body breaking some of the sharp rocks in the process. Luck wasn't on his side either, as a particularly rock scratched his already burned shoulder making it sprout a fresh flow of blood.</p>
<p>"Ugh." he gasped, holding the wound. "What <em>was</em> that!?"</p>
<p>Appallingly, to Gohan's bemusement the man <em>snickered</em>.</p>
<p>"It's a barrier to stop you escaping, Saiyan." he said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Escaping?</em>
</p>
<p>His captor smirked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, not so great when <em>you're </em>the one trapped now, is it?"</p>
<p>Gohan glowered.</p>
<p>"<em>Saiyan?</em>" he asked. "What are you <em>talking </em>about? I've never trapped a person in my <em>life</em>."</p>
<p>None of this was making a single ounce of sense! None of it! The guy had to be on drugs. <em>That</em> would make sense-</p>
<p><em>"</em>Yep, well,<em> you have." </em>said the man, indifferent. "And don't look at me like that. You clearly have no fucking clue what's going on and that's going to cause issues." the man rubbed his head again. "Gods, this is worse than I thought."</p>
<p>"Ok," said Gohan, not really listening. "You know what? <em>I don't care</em>. Either start giving me some answers now or I'll just blast myself out and find them <em>myself</em>!"</p>
<p>The stranger glared. He glared at Gohan like he would very much like to hit him. But then, remarkably, he smiled.</p>
<p>"Oooh," goaded the stranger, his sharp blue eyes perked. "Go on then. Do it. I <em>dare</em> you."</p>
<p>"Fine." snapped Gohan. "but just remember, <em>you asked for this</em>."</p>
<p>The stranger snorted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."</p>
<p>Gohan growled.</p>
<p>He planted his feet into the dirt below him and searched for his centre. What with his recent power up from Old Kai, he shouldn't need that much energy to escape this place.</p>
<p>He smirked</p>
<p><em>There it is</em>.</p>
<p>As Gohan drew on the power and waited for the familiar thrum of reply, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off. Something he couldn't entirely explain but which his instinct said wasn't right.</p>
<p>Regardless, Gohan focused on driving that well of power through his body…</p>
<p>"<em>I'm waiting</em>." said his audience.</p>
<p>"What." muttered Gohan, confused. "What is this?"</p>
<p>His power refused to <em>thrum</em>. But no. It was there! The power simmered under his skin, it chorused though his veins! If only he could just dig deeper-</p>
<p>His body trembled, but nothing <em>came out</em>. Nothing <em>came out</em> at all!</p>
<p>"What-what's going on? My power-" <em>Why isn't it responding? It's right there. I can feel it! So why won't it work!?</em></p>
<p>Beyond his shaking fists, Gohan could see the stranger swagger into a more comfortable position, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the steel door.</p>
<p>"Just as I suspected." he muttered.</p>
<p>Regardless, Gohan pushed harder.</p>
<p>He had the power to break through this…this <em>barrier</em>…Never in his life had he felt something clamp his ki so tightly. The harder he pushed, the greater the vice around him <em>squeezed</em>.</p>
<p>"Hey, Sai-yan~!" Jeered the stranger with a cheeky grin. He even had the gall to wave. "Hi, it's me, your new <em>best friend</em>. Guess what, you notice that fancy crown on your head? Yeah, that's the one. It stops you accessing your power. It used to have a red synthetic crystal in it which controlled you. "</p>
<p><em>Huh? </em>Thought Gohan as his fingers found and followed the thick line of metal about his head. He tried shifting it, but it didn't have any give.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you could call the tiny crystal that used to be there on the front was a key of sorts. But I destroyed that! So now you're <em>stuck</em>."</p>
<p>"What!?"</p>
<p>"Yeah and good luck trying to defend yourself with such a puny power level." said the man. "It's embarrassing to say the least."</p>
<p>"Fine," said Gohan, as calm as he could manage. "I'll just rip this thing off then." And as he said it, he began to pull at the metal ring with all the strength he could muster, while the stranger observed through cool deceitful eyes.</p>
<p>"It won't come off." he said.</p>
<p>Gohan ignored the unhelpful prick and pulled even harder at the metal. It must have been nailed to his head because it <em>wouldn't </em>budge!</p>
<p>"Gods, even like this you're still just as stupid as you were before." muttered the man. "That thing is cemented to your head with <em>magic.</em> You going to need something stronger than just brute force alone!"</p>
<p>Gohan snarled. "Just because I 'don't know' doesn't make me stupid!" he said, wincing as he did.</p>
<p>It hadn't been too long ago when Gohan had faced a similar situation when he had arrived on the Kai's home world and pulled an old sword out of an old rock. Something which Kibito had <em>insisted</em> he <em>couldn't do</em>.</p>
<p>If Gohan could do that, he could certainly find the strength to break through this strange force and and pull this crown off easily. He'd show this guy.</p>
<p>Clenching his jaw he focused on that primal trigger to turn Super Saiyan. How the energy came in response to a need. Not because he desired it but because that's what had brought out his his inner potential from the Elder Kai, and that's what would work now. No matter the struggle or the pain, he would do this!</p>
<p>One final scream.</p>
<p>And then…</p>
<p>He collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>"Dammit!" Shouted Gohan, his voice echoing as he banged his fists upon the solid earth.</p>
<p>"Still nothing?" Supplied his captor, because that's what he was now. In Gohan's mind at least. Never had he met someone so unhelpful and…<em>annoying</em>.</p>
<p>A muscle in Gohan's left cheek twitched. "If you're not here to help me, then just leave." he said.</p>
<p>"Oh. But you see," said his captor. "I'm not here to do as <em>you </em>say." his blue eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "If you want help, you'll need to help <em>me</em> first."</p>
<p>"Are you <em>kidding</em> me!?" said Gohan. "You've somehow trapped me here with no memory of how I actually got here and now you want to <em>use </em>me?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes, actua-"</p>
<p>"No. I refuse." snapped Gohan "This is <em>ridiculous</em>."</p>
<p>The stranger's face turned a deeper shade of red.</p>
<p>"Fine then!" he snapped right back. "Sit here and rot for all I care."</p>
<p>Gohan sat up.</p>
<p>He'd just about had enough of this. If power couldn't get him out of this mess, then words it would be. "I have a family, you know!" he said. "If I'm really trapped here - which you keep insisting I am - then they'll come for me. Just you wait!"</p>
<p>He felt something in the bottom of his stomach sink even lower. It had come to this. Idle threats. He couldn't help it though. He was so confused, and so very tired. Threats were a dirty move but he had nothing else to give.</p>
<p>"Oh, is that so?" the scoff in his captor's voice sounded strong. Far stronger than what Gohan felt right now.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Remarked Gohan. What the hell, he may as well go the whole way with this now. "And my father is stronger than <em>me. </em>If he finds you're behind all this,<em> he won't be pleased</em>."</p>
<p>His captor appeared to sense Gohan's unease. But instead of backing off, he pounced on it without hesitation with sharp fangs Gohan caught hiding deep within that dark red smirk.</p>
<p>"Alright then. Just be sure to tell me when he gets here."</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you-"</em>
</p>
<p>"But just so you know, <em>Saiyan</em>," said his captor, "no one has come for you in <em>years</em>."</p>
<p>
  <em>Years?</em>
</p>
<p>"And I highly doubt they'll be coming any time soon." he finished. But Gohan could no longer hear him.</p>
<p>
  <em>…Years!?</em>
</p>
<p>Gohan appraised his hands, turning them back and forth checking for some kind of evidence that so much time could've passed. <em>No!</em> This guy - he had to be <em>lying!</em> It couldn't be-</p>
<p>"If <em>you </em>want out of here then <em>I'm </em>all you've got." said his captor. "But by all means, stay here. Continue to be <em>useless</em>. That's fine with me. Maybe time will help you to <em>consider your options.</em>"</p>
<p>But the words were lost on Gohan. None of this made sense. He had woken from one nightmare to discover himself in another, far worse than before.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dad, please tell me what is going on here...</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm talking to you!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Years.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ugh, fine."</p>
<p>Vaguely Gohan heard footsteps and the crank of rusted metal as the door enclosing him within this place swung wide open, revealing the outside world with light and sound, but it hardly registered.</p>
<p>"Oh, and by the way." said his captor. "For future reference, the name's Phanta. And <em>I'm a </em><strong><em>demon</em></strong><em>.</em> Not a dirty stinking Kai."</p>
<p>He walked away, but his voice still flowed into the chamber.</p>
<p>"Call me that again and <em>I'll kill you.</em>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Boom!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>And like that the door closed, leaving Gohan to be submerged in darkness once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Time passed.</p>
<p>Not that Gohan's could tell. His prison remained dark regardless of whether it were day or night. He couldn't even view the faint outline of the cave door as though it had submerged into cave wall itself. Likely another tactic to keep prisoners <em>in</em> figured Gohan.</p>
<p>No one visited either. Not since 'Phanta the Demon's' departure.</p>
<p>No, only the teal blue glow of the crystals were the closest thing to company within the cave. Not even the sole speck of life such as a bug appeared to have made it into this dank and horrid place.</p>
<p><em>Even bugs must know how awful it is here,</em> thought Gohan, frowning.</p>
<p>He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at many crystals above him.</p>
<p>If he tried hard enough he could almost pretend they were stars, scattered across a broken sky. One which threatened to fall in a tumble of rocks and shards should Gohan be <em>lucky</em> enough.</p>
<p>Gods, what he would give to go outside and stretch his legs just for a moment! He couldn't remember any time in his life which he had felt so trapped, so <em>confined.</em></p>
<p><em>How long will they keep me here? </em>He wondered for the hundredth time.<em> What could I have possibly done to deserve being here in the first place?</em></p>
<p>The thought was maddening. Had Phanta been telling the truth? Had no one truly bothered to come for Gohan for 'years' as the demon had said?</p>
<p>Gohan didn't want to even humour the information but to his dismay <em>it made sense</em>. Why else would he be here, alone, blocked from his power, dressed in strange clothes and unable to sense a single familiar power signature for miles?</p>
<p>It all begged the question:</p>
<p>Had he done something to <em>deserve</em> being here?</p>
<p>Was this <em>hell</em>?</p>
<p>The place was teeming with demons. <em>Perhaps it was!</em></p>
<p>Maybe his friends and family <em>wanted </em>him here, and that's why they hadn't <em>come</em>!</p>
<p>But no. The people in Gohan's life… he just couldn't see them doing something like that. Even the likes of Vegeta and Freiza has received forgiveness at some point, and they had killed hundreds of people! His father would never-</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Guuuuuuuuuurrrraaaalllllll!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Gohan covered his face from the blasted cave and curled up on his side, his stomach still protesting its bitter state of empty.</p>
<p>He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. And no matter how hard he racked his brain, no new memories appeared. Only strange dreams filled with burning hate and a hunger for death echoed though his mind. Things which <em>weren't </em>him. This whole scenario <em>wasn't him</em>.</p>
<p>Just a short while ago he'd discovered an <em>earring</em> pierced though top part of his ear. An <em>earring!</em> Of all the things! Again, <em>not him at all!</em></p>
<p>Who had pierced it? And why was it needed? Yet <em>more</em> unanswerable questions to add to his ever growing list.</p>
<p>But no. Instead of being able to remove the blasted thing it just remained just as stuck to him as the ridiculous crown. Also likely to be attached with magic as Phanta had so casually insisted.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Gohan had found the strange arm bands and cuffs to be agreeably removable and so he threw them off without hesitation, tossing them into a far corner of the cave to be forgotten in.</p>
<p>Phanta said he - Gohan - had been controlled. What did that mean? And why choose him? Sure he was strong but Vegeta and his dad.. they were far more <em>driven </em>fighters. Surely they would be better picks...</p>
<p>The brief image of Vegeta blowing up a crowd of people at the World Martial Arts stadium flashed across Gohan's mind. The sick grin Vegeta displayed with that foul "M" carved into his forehead as he killed hundreds in a single blast made Gohan's stomach roll.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. I couldn't have done something like that. No way!</em>
</p>
<p>Besides, Vegeta had a shady past. Gohan had nothing like <em>that </em>to draw on. He'd always been a <em>good guy - </em>like his dad, <em>hadn't he?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But the crown…</em>
</p>
<p>The cool weight of the ghastly device sat upon his head indifferent to his thoughts or pain. What things had the metal band seen without his knowledge? Had he hurt people too? Had he <em>killed</em>?</p>
<p>
  <em>No. No. </em>
  <em>Phanta's nothing but a conniving demon! One whose trying to trick me for his own gain. Isn't that what demons do? Trick people?</em>
</p>
<p>For whatever reason Gohan decided that the demon had it out for him. And he'd rather die than be used as someone's puppet. Especially like how Vegeta had.</p>
<p>Without warning, the rusted door cranked open, and Gohan turned on instinct.</p>
<p>In moments, Gohan had sat up, squinting into the light to see who his new <em>guest</em> could be…</p>
<p><em>Another demon.</em> Thought Gohan, dejected.</p>
<p>A big one. Far bigger than Phanta, with large curved muscles peaking out from a sleeveless shirt.</p>
<p>The demon barely spared Gohan a single glance, leaving a bowl of something food-like within the …cell? Should Gohan call this a cell? It felt more like some kind of hovel actually...</p>
<p>Unaffected by the forcefield, the demon shoved the uneven bowl onto the ground where Gohan could access it-</p>
<p>"Ah, thank-"</p>
<p>-and then proceeded to spit into it.</p>
<p>"-you…"</p>
<p>The demon sneered. "Dirty Saiyan." he grunted and slammed the door on his way out.</p>
<p>Gohan could hear the demons large feet shuffle across the dirt covered ground outside before they disappeared entirely. He then - with great reluctance - scooted toward the bowel and sniffed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Blegh. Gross.</em>
</p>
<p>He wondered why the demon didn't get shocked by the forcefield. <em>Maybe it doesn't affect demons…Maybe they're somehow immune…</em></p>
<p>After Phanta had left, Gohan had tried a few times to try and bypass the invisible barrier. Rocks could go through it, but <em>not him</em>. He couldn't find any holes in the barrier either. He had the tiny blisters on his fingers to prove it.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Gohan grabbed hold of the demon sludge, being careful not to spill whatever slop had been given.</p>
<p><em>Well, it's better than water I guess. </em>He figured, and tipped bowel to his lips.</p>
<p>He tried hard not to discern what the mysterious chunks floating within the gruel were, but it eventually proved too much and he gagged and spluttered before placing the bowel down so he could choke properly.</p>
<p>Rejecting the food (for now), he scrambled close to cave exit where he knew there to be a small puddle of water from which he could drink and splashed the water across his face with vigour.</p>
<p>A warm breeze from outside greeted Gohan and he turned to discover his food deliverer had slammed the door so hard that it hadn't closed properly.</p>
<p><em>What luck!</em> Thought Gohan, now staring hungrily at the few inches of light he could see glowing outside. <em>N</em><em>ow I might be able to get a bet</em><em>ter idea of where I am!</em></p>
<p>A part of Gohan was appalled that it had come to this; celebrating a partial door opening. But luck wasn't on his side. Whatever clues he hoped to gain from <em>out there</em> were rather limited as only the glow of orange sunlight met his vision.</p>
<p>He didn't get much time to investigate further though as a <em>third</em> visitor slipped though the doorway; this one considerably shorter than all the rest, and shockingly familiar…</p>
<p><em>It's that kid!</em> Thought Gohan, astonished. <em>The one from earlier! What's he doing here?</em></p>
<p>And then the kid – a <em>demon </em>kid no less - turned around and Gohan got a chance to see him properly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Gosh, he must be no older than Goten.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey-"</p>
<p>"Ah!" Squeaked the kid and he quickly covered his mouth with small red hands lest any more noise escape him. His brown eyes looking huge as they widened in shock.</p>
<p>For some tenuous seconds both he and Gohan remained still, each of them waiting to who would speak first.</p>
<p>It shortly became quite clear to Gohan that the kid shouldn't be here. Why else would he be this motionless, like his life depended on it?</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless…</em>
</p>
<p>"You should go." said Gohan. "Before someone catches you. Otherwise we'll <em>both</em> get in trouble."</p>
<p>The boy shook his little demon head, his white wavy hair swishing back and forth against his mustard coloured cloak. Honestly, thought Gohan, now his eyes had adjusted, the kid looked scared half to death just <em>being </em>here.</p>
<p>A waft of fresh air flew into the cave and for a moment Gohan imagined he could smell the trees and taste the sun. If only he could just go out for a moment! This dark wet hole was <em>torture</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not supposed to be conformable you idiot, otherwise you wouldn't be locked in here!</em>
</p>
<p>He looked down.</p>
<p>The kid remained.</p>
<p><em>Great,</em> thought Gohan <em>Someone is gonna be mighty angry about all this…</em></p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh well. I guess it can't be helped.</em>
</p>
<p>He shifted into a more comfortable position to talk properly, but the kid beat him too it.</p>
<p>"You're really <em>him </em>aren't you?"</p>
<p>Gohan's head jerked up. "Who?"</p>
<p>"<em>The Saiyan.</em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>That name again.</em>
</p>
<p>"Er, maybe?" Gohan scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Gosh, how to tackle this…</p>
<p>"You <em>must </em>be him." whispered the boy, amazed. "You even have the tail!"</p>
<p>"Er, yeah, well…" Gohan immediately tucked the offending appendage behind his back, hoping it would remain there. "How about we start with an easier question. What's <em>your </em>name?"</p>
<p>The demon bit his lower lip as though nervous he may reveal too much about himself. But then, remarkably, he uttered it.</p>
<p>"Kola." he said in a voice braver than he appeared. "My name is Kola."</p>
<p>"Kola…" Gohan said the name aloud. "That's an interesting name. Do you know whe- hey, where are you going?"</p>
<p>The boy had scooted closer to the door once again. And in the orange light Gohan could see, Kola's hands were <em>shaking</em>.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you <em>alright</em>?" asked Gohan.</p>
<p>Kola's round face paled.</p>
<p>"Y-You seem a lot nicer than the last time I saw you." he said.</p>
<p><em>Huh? Nicer?</em> Gohan frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Kola took a shaky breath. "You look like the Saiyan, but your different. It's why I asked if you were <em>him</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh." said Gohan. "Well, I don't know why I'm being called that. I might look like one but my name's actually Gohan."</p>
<p>Kola's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Gohan?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." he replied, noting that the small demon had - at very least - stopped shaking. Perhaps this would be a good chance to get some answers..</p>
<p>"Kola," began Gohan, in the softest voice he could manage. "Do you know where I am? What is this place?"</p>
<p>"Whoa," muttered Kola. "Phanta was right, you really have no clue, do you?"</p>
<p>Gohan clenched his jaw but tried to remain calm. "No, I <em>don't</em>."</p>
<p>"We're in the Umbra base camp." said Kola, as though it were the most obvious thing.</p>
<p>"And where's that?" asked Gohan. "I'm from a planet called Earth, is this a different planet then?"</p>
<p>"Planet?" said Kola, red brow furrowed deep. "This isn't a planet. We're in the Demon Realm."</p>
<p>"What!? You mean I'm in a different <em>realm</em>?" Gohan looked around the cave again, confused. "But how did I get here!? That makes no sense!"</p>
<p>Kola stepped back towards the door once again, worrying Gohan further. The demon boy was so <em>skittish</em>. All Gohan had done was raise his voice. What did-</p>
<p><em>He's scared of me.</em> Realised Gohan. <em>For some reason that kid is terrified of me.</em></p>
<p>"W-wait!" called Gohan, resuming calm as best he could. He even crouched low to the ground to appear less threatening. "Please. Why am I here? I need to know!"</p>
<p>Kola gazed at Gohan with deep brown eyes, his white brows pulled together showing concern or perhaps even sympathy, something Gohan did not expect to see from the small demon boy at all.</p>
<p>And then, he said something which had made the least sense of all. After hours of confusion and unknowing this had truly become the cherry on top of this horrendous blanket of mystery which insisted on suffocating Gohan in relentless anguish.</p>
<p>"<em>The Obsidian</em>." he said. "You're here because of the Obsidian."</p>
<p>"The- What's the-"</p>
<p>"Kola!" roared a voice. "What in <em>hell's name</em> are you doing there!?"</p>
<p>"Please, Kola" Hissed Gohan. "The Obsidian, what's-"</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bam!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Great,</em> thought Gohan. It was the big demon again. And he was absolutely <em>livid</em>.</p>
<p>Kola looked terrified as the big demon observed the situation, before shooting a glare of malice at Gohan and pointing toward the back of cave</p>
<p>"Get back in your hole, Saiyan!" he snarled, placing himself between Kola and Gohan.</p>
<p>Gohan rolled his eyes ambled to the back without a word. He'd heard it all before. The macho act appeared to be universal no matter where he went.</p>
<p>"Kola, leave." growled the demon.</p>
<p>"Yes!" sprung Kola. "Yes sir! Leaving now sir!" in a blur of red and white the kid flitted out the door. Gohan couldn't help but smile, considering the circumstance.</p>
<p>"And <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Gohan gulped. "Uh, yeah?"</p>
<p>"If I catch you hoodwinking the boy again, you're dead, you hear me?" said the demon. "That kid has endured more than enough. The last thing he needs is someone like <em>you</em> making it worse. Saiyan scum."</p>
<p>Forceful, Gohan sat up.</p>
<p>"Then tell me!" he pushed. "If it's so bad, why won't anyone just say what happened!? If I hurt someone, I'm <em>sorry</em>, ok. I didn't mean it!"</p>
<p>The demon sneered.</p>
<p>"Hard to apologise to <em>the dead.</em>"</p>
<p>A thick silence followed the statement only broken by the occasional drip, drip of the cave. Each dying echo sounding just as hollow and alone as Gohan felt.</p>
<p>"Besides." said the guard. "Only Phanta has jurisdiction on those decisions. You're <em>his </em>ward for now. Any problems, you talk to <em>him</em>." he stepped through the barrier. "Now get up. I'm here to take you before the council." he grumbled. "Let's see how Phanta'll try and worm you outta' this one."</p>
<p>
  <em>This one?</em>
</p>
<p>"The Council?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, they're gonna' have their say."</p>
<p>Gohan froze. He wanted to ask on what, but thought he might not like the answer. His tongue remained tied. Instead, he dragged himself up and attempted to keep his gaze cordial.</p>
<p>"That's more like it. The beast is finally learning his place."</p>
<p>Gohan slinked out of the door once it's opened for him, eyes low. The guard finally seemed appeased. Apparently he needed to do the same for this mystery council otherwise they'd…</p>
<p>They'd...</p>
<p><em>Well,</em> Gohan thought as he's led down a shadowy corridor,<em> who knows what they'll do?</em></p>
<p>Finally, the door leading out from the cells was opened, and for the first time Gohan could see something beyond the darkness.</p>
<p>He swallowed the lump in his throat and proceeded forward, the one way he could go.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>25</em>
  <em>th</em>
  <em> October 2020</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please review :D</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>